La 5eme année
by Tanianka
Summary: Harry commence sa 5eme année,accompagné de ses amis...Et d'une nouvelle eleve qui n'est autre que la fille d'un certain mage noir...CHAPITRE 9 EN LIGNE!REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Un reve etrange

PROLOGUE  
  
_Maitre,elle est arrivée...murmura une voix tremblante.  
_Fait la entrer,dit une autre voix,glaciale celle-ci. Le Mangemort sortit de la piece,et revint quelques secondes plus tard,accompagné d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année tout au plus.  
_Vous m'avez fait appelée?demanda-t-elle.  
La personne à la voix glaciale sourit,d'un sourire froid.Ce sourire,beaucoup l'ont vu,mais la moitié de ces personnes ne sont plus vivantes pour pouvoir en parler.Car cette personne au sourire si froid et si cruel porte le nom de Voldemort.  
_Oui,repondit-il.Dans un mois,tu iras a Poudlard,comme prévu.Tu sais pourquoi...  
La jeune fille aquieca.Voldemort la regarda attentivement des pieds a la tete,comme s'il la jugeait.Son sourire s'accentua.  
_Mais...Comment puis-je avoir la certitude que tu es prête,et que ton entrainement durant toutes ces années a porté ses fruits?dit-il.  
La jeune fille le regarda sans rien dire un moment,puis s'avanca vers le Mangemort qui lui tournait le dos.D'un geste brusque,elle lui brisa la nuque.Voldemort se leva et s'approcha d'elle.  
_Tres bien,commenta-t-il avec satisfaction.Tends ton bras.  
La jeune fille s'executa et Voldemort lui tapota l'avant bras de sa baguette.Un dessin lui noircit la peau,un dessin de tete de mort avec un serpent à la place de la langue.Malgré la douleur,la jeune fille ne broncha pas.  
_Je suis fier de toi,ma fille.  
_Merci...Pere...  
  
********  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
UN REVE ETRANGE  
  
Tres loin de la,au 4 Privet Drive,un jeune garcon se reveilla au beau milieu de la nuit,hanté par un rire qui revenait chaque nuit maintenant.Car depuis que Harry Potter etait rentré chez son oncle et sa tante,il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit tranquille,sans se reveiller apres avoir fait le même cauchemar.Le même depuis la finale du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.Il ne cessait de repenser a la mort de Cedric Diggory,et pire encore,au retour de Voldemort,et même si ses amis ne cessaient de lui repeter que c'etait loin d'etre sa faute,Harry se sentait horriblement coupable.Et cette nuit,il avait vu Cedric tombé a terre sous l'effet de l'Avada Kedavra,et avait entendu le rire cruel de son ennemi de toujours.Il aurait voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien dans le monde des sorciers,mais il n'en avait aucune nouvelle,mis a part ce que Ron lui racontait dans ses lettres.Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir si Voldemort etait passé a l'attaque et avait fait d'autre victime,mais peut-etre etait-ce mieux ainsi...  
Il se leva,le front trempé de sueur,essayant de chasser ses pensées noires comme on chasse une mouche.Il se rendit soudain compte qu'un petit hibou frappait a sa fenetre.Il le fit entrer,et ce petit hibou,qui appartenait a Ron et qui repondait au nom de Coquecigrue(Coq pour les intimes) voleta un instant avant de se poser sur le bureau d'Harry.Celui-ci detacha la lettre que l'animal portait et commenca a la lire.Forcement,elle venait de Ron,son meilleur ami:  
Cher Harry,  
Alors comment tu vas?  
Mieux j'espere,et j'espere egalement que tu dors mieux maintenant...  
Harry eut une grimace.  
*Bien sur*pensa-t-il.*J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi!*  
Et comment te traite tes Moldus?  
*Magnifiquement bien!Ils refusent de me laisser sortir jusqu'a la fin des vacances...*  
Oh,j'ai failli oublier le plus important:JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!!  
J'aurai aimer t'envoyer un cadeau,mais maman refuse de nous laisser sortir,alors je n'ai rien a t'offrir cette année...Mais il parait que c'est l'intention qui compte,alors voila!  
Dans la Gazette du Sorcier,ils ne parlent toujouts pas du retour de Tu-sais-qui.Surement encore un coup de Fudge,d'apres papa qui pense que c'est un idiot,et je suis bien d'accord avec lui!Lui et Percy ont beaucoup de travail,ce qui n'a pas que des points negatifs si on tient compte du fait que ca eloigne Percy de la maison!J'ai l'impression que lui non plus ne croit pas trop au retour de Tu-sais-qui...  
Fred et Georges continuent leurs inventions.Tu verrais ca!Maman,forcement,est pas trop d'accord,mais elle les laisse quand même faire.Figure toi qu'ils m'ont acheté une nouvelle tenue de soirée,car c'est encore demandé dans la liste de fourniture de cette année.  
*Ah bon?*pensa Harry avec amertume.*On va feter quoi cette année?Le retour de Voldemort?*  
Mais reste à savoir ou ils ont trouvé l'argent,et ça c'est un mystere!  
Harry sourit.L'argent,il s'en doutait,était celui du prix du tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il avait refusé et qu'il avait offert aux jumeaux Weasley.  
Tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione?Je te parie qu'elle est allée en Bulgarie rejoindre son Vicky comme elle l'avait dit!J'ai du mal a y croire!Quelle traitresse!Elle va m'entendre quand je l'a verrai celle-la!!  
Harry eut un autre sourire.De son point de vue,Ron ressentait peut- etre plus que de la simple amitié pour la jeune fille.  
A bientôt dans le Poudlard Express,et essaie de pas te faire tuer avant la fin des vacances!  
Ron.  
Harry prit un parchemin,une plume et de l'encre,et ecrivit une longue reponse a son ami.Il aurait aimé pouvoir aller le rejoindre au Terrier,mais il ne pouvait pas bouger de Privet Drive,ou,parait-il,il etait autant en securité qu'a Poudlard.Il en doutait,mais ne pouvait pas aller contre cette decision.Au moment ou Coq repartait avec sa reponse,un autre hibou et Hedwige entrerent dans un vol de plume.Il detacha en premier la lettre du hibou qui semblait courte.Et elle l'etait!Elle venait de Sirius,le parrain de Harry.  
Harry,  
J'espere que tout va bien pour toi.Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire,même si je n'ai aucun cadeau pour toi.  
Nous devrions nous revoir a Poudlard.  
A bientôt,Sniffle. Le hibou porteur de ce message s'envola,et Harry s'occupa cette fois d'Hedwige,qu'il avait envoyé a Hermione.La chouette portait egalement un paquet.Il ouvrit la lettre.  
Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu?Bien j'espere,ou plutôt,mieux...  
Je t'ecrie de Bulgarie où Viktor m'a invitée a passer 2 semaines.Son pays est tres beau,mais il fait un de ces froids!Il me tarderait presque de pouvoir rentrer chez moi si je n'etais pas avec Viktor...  
Harry s'arreta sur cette phrase un instant.Se pourrait-il que...?Il reprit sa lecture.  
Je n'ai pas osée dire a Ron que j'etais en Bulgarie,car dans sa derniere lettre,lorsqu'il m'a posé la question,j'ai eu un instant l'impression d'être en face à face avec une Beuglante qu'il m'aurait envoyé!  
"Partir là-bas serait comme de trahir tes meilleurs amis au profit d'un pays de tricheurs et de mauvais joueurs de Quidditch!!"  
Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction quand il l'apprendra...  
Et je n'ose pas non plus penser à la réaction qu'il aura en apprenant que je viens d'être choisie pour être préfete de Gryffondor.  
*Hermione est préfete!?*pensa Harry.  
Eh oui Harry,tu as bien lu,je suis préfete!J'en suis evidemment très fiere,mais egalement embetée:avec toutes nos mauvaises habitudes d'enfreindre le reglement,je vais me sentir horriblement coupable et mal à l'aise!  
Harry sourit.  
*Du Hermione tout craché!*pensa-t-il avec amusement.  
Avec tout ca,j'ai completement oublié l'essentiel:BON ANNIVERSAIRE!  
Mon cadeau,je le sais,te sera tres utile,même si c'est ce que c'est à la base,et que je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça.  
Harry fronca les sourcils.  
_De quoi elle me parle là?!  
Fais bien attention à toi,et ne penses pas trop à Tu-sais-qui...  
Hermione.  
Harry defit le papier entourant le cadeau d'Hermione et decouvrit...Un livre!  
*Evidemment!Venant d'Hermione!*  
Il regarda le titre et comprit ce que la jeune fille avait voulu dire:"Savoir creer ou améliorer des sortileges".Evidemment,ce livre lui serait plus qu'utile!Il ecrivit une reponse a son amie,et renvoya Hedwige apres qu'elle se fut rassassiée.Il commencait a se plonger dans le livre d'Hermione,quand un autre hibou vint frapper a sa fenetre.Il reconnut le hibou de Poudlard,et devina qu'il devait s'agir de la liste de fourniture et de l'habituelle lettre du Professeur MacGonnagal.Il commenca la lecture de la liste de fourniture et remarqua qu'en effet,cette fois aussi il fallait une tenue de soirée,mais pas une robe de sorcier comme il aurait pu s'y attendre.Cette fois,il s'agissait d'une tenue de soirée moldue!  
*J'en connais qui vont pas trop être content...*pensa-t-il.  
Il faisait bien entendu allusion a tous les Serpentards,qui semblaient reprochés aux Moldus et aux enfants de Moldus d'exister.  
Par contre,quand il lu la lettre de son professeur de metamorphose,il crut defaillir.Il venait d'etre élu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch!Lui!S'il avait pu,il en aurait fait des bonds de joie!Il voulut ecrire a Ron pour lui apprendre la nouvelle,mais comprit soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas.  
*Ron sera encore jaloux,c'est sur...*  
Il se renfrogna,puis son visage s'eclaira.Il venait de se rapeller que Ron voulait entrer dans l'equipe de Quidditch en tant que Gardien!Voila qui arrangeait tout!Il se decida finalement a aprendre la nouvelle a Ron,en le suppliant(ou plutôt en lui ordonnant) de se presenter aux selections qui aurait forcement lieu au debut de l'année.Bien sur,il devrait attendre que Ron lui renvoie Coq,mais il se sentait tout content a l'idée de faire du Quidditch avec son meilleur ami.Il regarda ou se trouvait la Lune,et en conclut qu'il devait etre tres tard.Il remit donc la lecture du livre d'Hemione a plus tard,et se recoucha pour sombrer dans un drole de reve...  
  
Harry marchait depuis un moment deja.L'endroit où il se trouvait lui semblait etrangement familier.Et pour cause!Il se trouvait dans le cimetiere où Cedric avait perdu la vie!Il se voyait,lui,accompagné de Cedric,regardant autour d'eux.Il ne pouvait pas les entendre,mais il savait ce qu'il allais se passer.Il essaya de leur hurler de s'en allait,mais il n'entendait même pas le son de sa propre voix.Et soudain,a sa plus grande horreur,il vit l'eclair de lumiere verte,et,pire que tout,Cedric tomber au sol.Il voulut crier,pleurer,frapper,mais il n'arrivait même plus a bouger.Il detourna la tete quand le combat entre lui et Voldemort debuta,et vit soudain une ombre qu'il etait sur de ne pas avoir vu lors de son combat.Il ne distinguait pas vraiment la personne qui se trouvait a quelques metres,mais celle-ci semblait absorbée par le spectacle qu'elle voyait.La personne se tourna soudain vers lui.Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille a peine plus agée que lui.Son visage,bien qu'il le voyait a travers un voile flou, semblait calme,mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur verte surnaturelle.  
_Tu as vu?dit-elle en tendant le bras vers le cercle de Mangemorts qui s'etaient formés.  
Harry ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ni parler.La scene changea soudain,et il revit la mort de Cedric,encore une fois,et encore une fois.C'en etait trop pour lui.Il tomba a genoux en hurlant,retrouvant l'usage de sa voix et de son corps.Tout s'assombrit.Il resta la,tremblant.La jeune fille s'approcha et lui prit le visage entre les mains.Harry ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage,mais il voyait surtout ses yeux qui avaient changés de couleur et qui etaient dorés maintenant.  
_Je suis desolée...murmura-t-elle.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front et l'aida a se relever.  
_Mais tu seras le prochain...continua-t-elle. Harry sursauta.Les yeux de la jeune fille etaient redevenus verts. Elle s'eloigna... Et Harry se reveilla avec l'aube,ne se souvenant pratiquement plus de son reve.  
  
********  
  
Alors?Avis?C'est ma toute premiere fic,et j'en suis tres fiere!Ce n'est que le premier chapitre,bien sur,mais il aura forcement une suite!Combien de chapitres?Autant que vous voudrez!Mais vous avez interet de rewiever le plus possible!Pensez a moi siouplait!^^ 


	2. Dans le Poudlard Express

Ouah!Le bonheur!Aujourd'hui,j'allume mon ordi,et que vois-je?UNE REVIEWS!Bon,d'accord,c'est pas beaucoup,mais moi j'etais hyper heureuse!Je me suis mise a sauter partout comme une folle,ce qui m'arrive tres souvent d'ailleurs...  
Bref,je tiens a remercier lili pour sa reviews,ca m'a fait trop trop plaisir,et je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ma fic te plaise tout le temps!  
Voila la suite!  
Au fait,tant que j'y pense,mais vous vous en doutiez surement,les personages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent aucunement,a part la jeune fille qu'Harry va rencontrer dans ce chapitre...  
  
CHAPITRE DEUX  
DANS LE POUDLARD EXPRESS  
  
Le train demarra lentement.Assis dans un compartiment,seul,Harry se demandait ce que ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione faisaient.Il ne les avaient pas apercu sur le quai,et commencait à s'inquieter.Et si...Non!Impossible,il aurait été averti.Mais peut-être que...Non,il ne devait surout pas avoir ce genre de pensée!Mais alors,où etaient-ils?  
Il en etait là de ses pensées,quand il entendit des eclats de voix venir du couloir du wagon.La porte s'ouvrit,laissant apparaitre...Ron et Hermione,visiblement en train de se disputer,comme à leur habitude.Ils s'arreterent en voyant Harry et Ron jeta un regard moqueur à Hermione.  
_Tu vois,je te l'avais dit!Mais non,il faut toujours...  
Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et se jeta sur Harry qui s'etait levé.Harry la recu dans ses bras avec etonnement.  
_Harry!Je suis vraiment contente de te voir!s'exclama la jeune fille. Elle s'ecarta de son ami,et Harry put enfin voir à quel point elle avait changé durant un été.Son visage s'etait affiné,alors que son corps avait pris de bonnes rondeurs juste où il le fallait.Ses cheveux avaient été coupés aux épaules,et n'etaient plus touffus comme avant,mais lisses et legerement ondulés.Elle lui sourit joyeusement,et Harry rougit legerement.  
Quand il s'ecarta,ce fut au tour de Ron de le prendre dans ses bras,et ca,il ne s'y attendait pas du tout!  
_Hermione était sure qu'on te verrait pas cette année,et qu'ils allaient t'enfermer pour te proteger!lanca son ami avant de le lacher.  
Ron aussi avait changé.Il avait pris quelques bon centimetres,et etait encore plus grand qu'Harry.Les taches de rousseur qui avant recouvraient tout son visage s'etaient apparement regoupé autour du nez,ce qui lui donnait un air coquin,d'autant plus qu'il avait gardé de legeres rondeurs d'enfant sur le visage.Ses cheveux,qui avant etaient coupés au bol,étaient plus court et il avait opté pour la même coiffure que Tintin,le héros de BD moldus.  
C'etait assez incroyable de voir à quel point ils avaient changé.Bien sur,Harry aussi avait changé,mais il ne pouvait pas le voir sur lui même.Il avait grandi,son visage s'etait affiné,mais ses cheveux,eux,n'avaient pas changé:aussi indisciplinés qu'avant!  
Les 3 amis s'assirent sur la banquette et Hermione bombarda Harry de question:  
_Alors,tes vavances?Pas tres joyeuse j'imagine.Et ton oncle et ta tante?Et ton cousin?Toujours aussi impossible à vivre?Tu as pu reviser un peu durant ces vacances?  
A ces mots,Ron l'arreta:  
_M'enfin,Hermione!Tu crois pas qu'il a preferé penser à autre chose qu'étudier pendant ces 2 mois?  
Hermione lui lanca un regard couroucé.  
_Ron!Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier,cette année,on a...  
_Les buses,je sais!finit Ron,agacé.Tu peux pas nous lacher un peu?L'année a pas encore commencé que deja tu nous prends la tete!  
_Moi,je te prends la tete?Moi?Tres bien!  
La jeune fille se leva,furieuse.  
_Puisque je te prends la tete,je retourne dans la wagon des Prefets!  
_T'as raison!Retourne donc là où est ta place,mademoiselle la Prefete!  
_Parfaitement!!  
Et Hermione s'en alla en claquant la porte.  
_Eh bien,pour une nouvelle année,ça commence bien!commenta Harry.  
Ron se tourna vers lui.  
_J'y suis peut-etre allé un peu fort,non?  
Harry haussa les epaules en signe d'ignorance.Ron se leva.  
_Je vais...Je vais...bredouilla-t-il,aussi rouge qu'un coucher de soleil.  
Harry sourit,et fit un grand geste en direction de la porte.  
_Va!Va!lanca-t-il avec amusement.  
Ron sortit de la piece,et Harry se retrouva seul.Pas pour longtemps...  
Au bout de quelques minutes,la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas.Harry,qui regardait par la fenetre,crut qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy,car le garcon avait l'habitude de s'annoncer de cette façon.  
_Degage Malefoy,chuis pas d'humeur!lanca-t-il sans se retourner.  
_D'humeur à quoi?demanda une voix froide,une voix de fille.  
Harry se retourna d'un bond.Il ne s'agissait pas de Drago Malefoy,mais d'une jeune fille de son age qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.Harry resta un instant sans rien dire,puis rougit.  
_Je...Pardon,je croyais...Enfin,j'ai cru...Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre,desolé.balbutia-t-il.  
La jeune fille hocha imperceptiblement la tete.  
_J'avais compris.murmura-t-elle.  
Elle examina un moment le compartiment,ignorant Harry qui se posait plein de question.  
_La place est libre?Les autres compartiments sont plein.dit-elle de sa voix glaciale.  
Harry resta quelques secondes à se demander ce que la jeune fille voulait,puis sursauta en se disant que la logique voulait qu'on reponde aux questions posées.  
_Euh...Oui!Oui,assieds-toi!bredouilla-t-il en se maudissant d'etre aussi lamentable.Cette jeune fille aurait été Cho Chang,il aurait compris pourquoi il se comportait comme un abruti,mais là,il ne savait pas trop pour quelles raisons il agissait de la sorte.  
La jeune fille s'avanca et s'assit en face d'Harry,qui put la detailler.  
Elle etait assez grande,avec des jambes interminables qui firent rougir Harry quand il y jeta un coup d'oeil,avant de lever la tete.Elle avait de tres belles formes de femme,et un visage fin,bien que froid et farouche.Sa bouche etait pleine et bien dessiné,recouverte de gloss et legerement entrouverte,ce qui laissait entrevoir des dents blanches et droites.Ses cheveux chatains parsemés de mèches blondes et noires etaient attachés en 2 chignons serrés d'où s'echappaient quelques meches qui encadraient son visage.Ses oreilles etaient percés en de nombreux endroits,ce qui accentuait le coté rebelle.Mais c'etait ses yeux qui attiraient le regard.De couleur miel,avec ce qui aurait pu etre des pailletes dorées,mais assombrit par un maquillage noir.Elle portait des vetement moldus,une mini-jupe en jean noir avec un blouson assorti et un top de couleur rouge sang,et elle etait chaussée de boots noires.  
Harry detourna la tete,se rendant compte que l'observer de cette maniere risquerait de mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise.Celle-ci semblait absorbée par le paysage qui defilait.Elle ne faisait plus du tout attention à Harry,qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour couper le silence.Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille,puis finalement se lanca:  
_Je...Je m'appelle...  
_Je sais qui tu es!coupa la jeune fille.Le Survivant.Celui qui as detruit Voldemort,mais qui lui as egalement permis de revenir à la vie.Harry Potter.  
Harry resta un instant interloqué.A part son parrain Sirius Black,le professeur Dumbledore et lui-même,personne n'avait jamis reussi à prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Tenebres.La jeune fille ne s'apercut pas de l'etonnement du jeune garcon,et continua sur sa lancée.  
_Malheureusement,tout le monde te connait.  
_Pourquoi malheureusement?demanda Harry,de plus en plus etonnée.  
_Parce que cette fichu celebrité t'empeche de vivre normalement,car jusqu'a preuve du contraire,tu es avant tout un garcon ordinaire,une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.De mon point de vue a moi.  
La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle disait,et s'arreta en baissant la tete.  
Harry,lui,etait de plus en plus deconcerté.C'etait la 1ere fois qu'on lui disait qu'il etait un garcon ordinaire,et ce n'etait pas pour lui deplaire.Qui etait cette jeune fille qui le considerait avant tout comme une personne ordinaire,et pas comme "Le Survivant"?  
Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire,puis sourit interieurement.Il commencait a bien l'aimer!  
L'adolescente leva la tete et le regarda au fond des yeux.Harry nota qu'elle le regardait juste dans les yeux,et que pas une fois elle n'avait devié son regard vers sa cicatrice.  
_Je m'appelle Tanianka.  
_Ravie de te connaitre,Tanianka.dit Harry en lui tendant la main.  
La jeune fille la lui serra.Sa main etait froide,tout comme son regard et sa voix.Son visage semblait etre recouvert d'un masque.Etrange,pensa Harry.Mais il lui sourit.  
_Je suis moi aussi enchantée de te connaitre,Harry Potter,le garcon comme les autres.  
Le sourire d'Harry s'elargit,mais disparut bien vite quand il entendit une voix trainante et que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec violence.  
_Alors,Potter,pas encore mort?demanda Drago Malefoy en s'appuyant contre la porte.  
Drago Malefoy.Le pire ennemi d'Harry,apres Voldemort,bien sur.  
_Et toi Malefoy,tu continus à suivre les traces de ton cher papa?cracha Harry d'une voix furieuse.T'es pas le bienvenu ici,alors tire- toi!  
_Voyons Potter,j'etais juste passer te voir,toi et tes inseparables.D'ailleurs,où ils sont?Ce pouilleux de Weasley et cette Sang- de-Bourbe de Granger?  
_Et toi,où t'as mis tes gorilles?T'as pas trop peur qu'il t'arrive des bricoles sans eux?Je sais pas moi,recevoir quelques sortileges dans la figure par exemple!lanca Harry innocement.  
Drago fit quelques pas,le visage deformé par la rage,mais s'arreta en apercevant Tanianka,qui n'avait pas bougé et qui avait toujours le même air froid.Drago la devisagea un instant,puis sourit.  
_Tiens tiens!Potter a de nouveaux amis!Et à voir tes vetements,tu dois surement etre une moldus!Une Sang-de-Bourbe,encore!Dumbledore devrait avoir honte d'accepter ça dans l'ecole!siffla le jeune Serpentard.  
Et apres un regard moqueur a Harry qui fulminait,et un autre meprisant à Tanianka qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimetre,il s'en alla.  
Harry s'assit et jeta un regard d'excuse a Tanianka.  
_Fais pas attention.C'est un imbecile doublé d'un abruti,d'un cretin et d'un pretencieux!Il est à Serpentard.Oh,mais tu dois pas savoir ce qu'est Serpentard,vu que tu es moldue.C'est...  
_Je sais!coupa Tanianka.Je sais tout.  
Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe.  
_Mais je croyais que tu etais une moldue...C'est pas vrai?  
Tanianka secoua la tete.  
_J'ai le sang plus pur que tous les sorciers au sang pur de cette planete reunis.dit-elle avec indifference.  
Harry lui jeta un drole de regard que Tanianka vit.  
_Avoir le sang pur m'indiffere totalement.Et je m'habille comme je le veux,que cela plaise ou non à Drago Malefoy!  
Harry sourit a nouveau.Decidement,cette jeune fille n'etait pas come les autres!Il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle connaissait le prenom de Drago Malefoy alors qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne l'avait dit.  
_Alors Tanianka.Tu...tu viens d'où?demanda Harry?  
_De France.repondit Tanianka.Mais je ne suis pas Francaise,continua-t- elle en voyant qu'Harry s'appretait à poser la question.Je suis Italienne.J'ai beaucoup voyagé.  
Harry hocha la tete.  
_Et...C'est pour ca que tu viens passer ta 5eme année a Poudlard!Tes parents font quoi comme metiers pour que vous voyagiez de la sorte?  
_Poudlard est une bonne ecole,parait-il.lanca Tanianka en evitant la question.  
Harry le remarqua,et n'insista pas.  
_Oui,tres bonne.Mais tu as deja du en entendre parler.  
Tanianka hocha a nouveau la tete,puis se plongea dans un silence profond en s'appuyant contre la vitre.Harry la regarda a nouveau.Ses yeux etaient toujours froid,mais curieusement,il sentait qu'elle n'etait pas froide a l'interieur.Il la snetait puissante,tres puissante.Il avait l'impression de l'avoir deja rencontré,mais où?  
Il secoua la tete,refusant de trop reflechir.Apres tout,on etait qu'a la rentrée!  
_A ton avis,tu iras dans quelle maison?demanda Harry.  
Tanianka haussa les epaules,montrant qu'elle ne voulait plus parler.Harry arreta donc,et le reste du trajet se deroula dans le silence.  
  
Alors?Alors?Et ce chapitre,il vous a plu?Bon,la jeune fille s'appelle donc Tanianka,comme moi.Ne croyez pas que j'ai fait ca par orgueil,loin de moi cette idée(enfin presque...^^),mais je voulais pas utiliser d'autre prenom,vous verrez plus tard pourquoi... Et n'oubliez pas:REVIEWS!!^^ 


	3. La rentrée

Et en exclu rien que pour vous,le 3eme chapitre!C'est que cette foi,j'ai quand meme recu 3 reviews!Vous imaginez mon bonheur!!J'espere en recevoir de plus en plus,mais pour ca,je vais faire en sorte que cela vous plaise... Je sais que mes chapitres sont assez courts,mais tous mes profs de francais m'ont toujours reprochés de trop ecrire dans mes redactions,alors j'essaie de raccourcir,mais peut-etre que vous autres,fideles lecteurs,preferez les chapitres longs,non?...  
  
Voici quelques reponses aux gentils reviewers qui ont pensé a moi!...  
  
phenix20:Contente que le debut te plaise!Faut esperer que la suite aussi!:)  
  
Cynore:Merci de trouver ca bien!^^  
  
Ptite Elfe:Chuis contente que mon histoire te plaise!(dans un sens,je fais tout pour!)Alors toi tu penses que Tanianka c'est la fille de Voldie cheri,et qu'elle veut tuer Harry?...mmm...Va savoir!En tout cas,chuis egalement contente que Tanianka te plaise,mais moi mon preferé,c'est Drago...Quand j'ai vu que j'avais 3 reviews,j'ai pas pu m'en empecher,mon 1er reflexe a été de sauter partout...Et j'ai effectivement fait un gros trou au plafond!Pour me decrocher,bonjour la galere!J'peux te dire que les pompiers ont bien rigolé quand même!Mes parents pas trop par contre,j'me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs?...  
  
********  
  
CHAPITRE TROIS  
LA RENTREE  
  
Ils arriverent dans la soirée.Tanianka etait restée silencieuse durant tout le trajet,et personne n'etait venu les deranger,au grand dam de Harry,qui avait quand même commencer a trouver le temps long.  
Sur le quai,ce n'etait pas Hagrid qui s'occupait d'amener les 1eres années au chateau,mais le professeur Gobe-Planche.Harry ne put malheureusement pas lui en demander la raison,car tous les anciens eleves furent vite emmenés vers les caleches pour etre ensuite emmener au chateau.  
Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle.Tous deux semblaient s'etre reconciliés.Ils s'assirent et regarderent les 1eres années traverser la salle.  
_Vous devinerez jamais!commenca Harry.Dans le train,j'ai vu...  
Il fut interrompu par le professeur MacGonnagal qui lui donna un coup de parchemin sur la tete.Harry garda le silence jusqu'a ce que son professeur s'eloigne.Quand le Choixpeau commenca sa chanson,il se pencha a nouveau vers Ron et Hermione.  
_Et bien,cette année,continua Harry.Il...  
_Vous avez vu?Le professeur Gobe-Planche remplace Hagrid!lanca Hermione.  
Harry la fusilla du regard.  
_Hermione,tu dis toujours que c'est malpoli de couper la parole,alors tais-toi,et ecoute!!  
Hermione resta interloquée,puis se pencha pour ecouter ce que Harry avait a dire.La repartition avait commencée.  
_Voila.J'ai croisé une nouvelle eleve dans le train.Elle entre en 5eme année.chuchota Harry.  
_Ah bon?s'etonna Hermione.C'est curieux.Changer d'ecole,comme ça.Elle vient d'où?  
_De France.repondit Harry.  
_Et elle s'appelle?  
_Tanianka.  
_Tanianka comment?insista Hermione.  
Harry haussa les epaules.Ron se tourna vers lui,tandis qu'un nouvel eleve venait d'etre admis à Gryffondor.  
_Et...Elle est comment?demanda-t-il.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard couroucé.  
_Ron!Ma parole,mais tu...  
_Tres jolie!coupa Harry en faisant une grimace gourmande.Vraiment tres jolie.  
_Qui donc est jolie?demanda George,qui avec son frere avait ecouté toute la conversation.  
_Mais toi voyons,Georgette!plaisanta Fred.  
_Arretes,tu vas me faire rougir!lanca George en esquissant une moue coquine.  
Lui et son frere rirent un moment,puis se tournerent a nouveau vers Harry.  
_Alors?De qui vous parlez?questionna Fred.  
A cet instant,le professeur Rogue,qui apparement avait été absent durant tout le temps de la repartition,entra,suivie de...Tanianka,vetue d'une grande cape noire qui cachait ses vetements moldus.Tous les regards convergerent vers elle.Il est vrai qu'elle ne passait pas inapercue.  
A la table des Gryffondors,Harry fit un signe du menton dans sa direction.  
_C'est elle qui est jolie.  
Ron avait ouvert de grands yeux,avant de se reprendre en voyant l'air d'Hermione.  
_Moui,elle est pas mal...grogna-t-elle.  
_Pas mal?Elle est plus que pas mal,si tu veux mon avis.M'enfin,reste a voir ce qu'il y a sous sa cape.Pas vrai George?demanda Fred en se tournant vers son jumeau.T'en penses quoi?  
_Elle est pas jolie!lanca George.  
Tout le petit groupe le regarda.  
_Elle est super!!continua George.  
Son frere eut un sourire en coin.  
_Bon,eh bien,il ne reste plus qu'a souhaiter qu'elle soit a Gryffondor!Comme ca,tu raleras pas que je passe mon temps avec Angelina,et que toi tu restes seul!  
Car en effet,Fred sortait avec Angelina,la poursuiveuse de l'equipe.  
Les 3 Weasley,plus Harry et Hermione,regarderent pour voir où la nouvelle serait placée.Le professeur Dumbledore,qui semblait decidement encore plus vieux qu'avant l'été,prit la parole.  
_Mes tres chers eleves.J'espere que tous et toutes avaient passés de bonnes vacances,malgré toutes les choses s'etant passées l'année derniere.Cette année,sera,je l'espere,placée sous de meilleures hospices.Pour l'instant,j'aimerai vous presenter une nouvelle eleve qui va rejoindre les rangs des 5emes années.Elle nous vient tout droit de France,et elle s'appelle Tanianka Mordorina.Professeur MacGonnagal,dit- il.Le Choixpeau,s'il vous plait.  
Le professeur s'avanca en tenant la Choixpeau,mais elle semblait etre hesitante.Elle le posa tout de même sur la tete de la jeune fille.  
De longues minutes s'ecoulerent.Le Choixpeau ne semblait pas vouloir se decider.On pouvait clairement apercevoir les levres de Tanianka bouger,et elle fronca les sourcils lorsque le Choixpeau ouvrit la bouche.Il la referma aussitôt,pour la rouvrir quelques minutes apres,et pronocer a haute voix mais de mauvaise grace:  
_SERPENTARD!  
Un curieux silence se fit dans la salle.Serpentard?Impossible!Et pourtant...La table des Serpentards retentit finalement de grands cris de joie.Les autres tables semblaient etre petrifiées.  
_Incroyable!Une Serpentard!Ca alors,j'ai du mal à y croire...murmura Harry.  
_Dommage,elle etait jolie!dit Fred avant de s eretourner vers Angelina.  
George aquieca,le visage defait.  
Hermione eut un sourire satisfait,et se concentra sur son repas qui venait d'arriver.  
Ron regarda Harry et haussa les epaules.Ils se retournerent tout deux vers la table des Serpentard et apercurent Tanianka qui discutait avec...Malefoy!Ron secoua la tete.  
_Tant pis!lanca-t-il.Cette fois on a perdu!  
Et il commenca a manger.Harry,lui regarda attentivement Tanianka.Mais d'où lui venait cette impression de deja vu?Il etait sur de connaitre ces yeux,de les avoir deja vu!Mais ou?...Lorsque Tanianka leva la tete,interrompant sa discution avec Malefoy,leur regard se croiserent,et Harry entendit comme un chuchotement dans sa tete.  
_Harry!lanca une voix.Il faut monter dans les dortoirs!  
Harry se tourna vers Hermione,se leva,et comme dans un reve,se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors,alors que les Serpentards,et Tanianka,s'eloignaient vers les cachots.  
  
********  
  
Voila!Bon,pour le 4eme chapitre,je vais voir si j'arrive jusqu'a 7 ou 8 reviews,et je le publirai!(je sens que si j'y arrive,mon plafond va ressembler à un gruyere!miam!^^) 


	4. Une fille rebelle 1

Salut tout le monde!C'est encore moi!^^  
Bon,cette fois j'ai pas recu bcp de reviews(une seule....T T),et j'avoue avoir été super decue au debut,puis apres je me suis dit "Allons,c'est pas grave,tout les grands auteurs ont connus des difficultés au debut,mais ca ne les a pas empechés de reussir dans ce metier!"  
Alors,meme si j'ai pas de reviews pour l'instant,c'est pas grave,je persiste à vous envoyer la suite,en esperant que ca vous plaira enfin...  
En tout cas,je tenais a remercier Ptite Elfe,ma seule et unique revieuweuse.Meric pour tous tes matelas!J'ai un peu l'impression d'etre dans un asile,mais quand je me jette contre un mur,je rebondis!C'est trop fort!!!  
...Quoi,comment ca j'ai l'air ridicule?...  
...Ben...  
ET ALORS?! ^^  
  
CHAPITRE QUATRE  
UNE FILLE REBELLE(1)  
  
_La,regarde!  
_T'as vu comment elle est habillée?  
_Elle a le droit?  
Toute la matinée,l'ecole avait retenti de chuchotements lancés apres le passage de Tanianka.Harry,lui,ne l'avait pas encore vu.Il sortait tout juste de Metamorphose avec Ron et Hermione,quand Fred et George se precipiterent à leur rencontre.  
_On l'a vue!commenca Fred.  
_Ah?Et...Alors?demanda Ron avec interet.  
Hermione lui lanca un regard assassin.Fred et George se regarderent.  
_Terrible!lancerent-ils en même temps.  
_Extra!rajouta George.  
Tout en discutant,ils s'etaient approchés des cachots ou Harry,Ron et Hermione avaient cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards,et où Fred et George devaient effectués leut 1ere retenue de l'année.Ils se separerent apres un dernier commentaire de George sur Tanianka,puis Harry et ses amis s'appuyerent sur un mur a coté de la salle du professeur Rogue.Un brouhaha retentit.Les Serpentards arrivaient,avec en tete...Tanianka!  
Maintenant,Harry comprenait pourquoi tout le monde semblaient en drole d'etat depuis ce matin.Sur que Tanianka ne pouvait laisser indifferent!  
Hermione eut un hoquet d'indignation lorsqu'elle apercut Tanianka,et Ron ouvrit grand la bouche,comme la plupart des Gryffondors presents.Les Serpentards s'arreterent devant la salle,et Hermione se precipita sur Tanianka.  
_Dis donc!Ton uniforme est loin d'etre reglementaire!lanca-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
Un grand silence se fit.Ron se tapa la main sur le front,et les Serpentards commencerent à grogner.  
Tanianka regarda Hermione.Harry fut frappé par la difference qu'il pouvait y avoir entre elles deux.Toutes deux portaient l'uniforme de l'ecole(comme dans le film Harry Potter!),mais Tanianka l'avait arrangé à sa maniere:elle portait sa cape à la main,et ses livres dans une autre.Le col de sa chemise etait entrouvert,et elle ne portait pas de cravate,mais un tour du cou en cuir avec une boucle en argent.Sa jupe plissée avait été largement raccourcie,et lui arrivait à seulement quelques centimetres en dessous des fesses,et elle portait les boots de la veille.  
Tanianka se rapprocha d'Hermione,qui ne recula pas.Celle-ci fronca les sourcils.  
_Je suis prefete!Alors,en tant que telle,je me permets de te dire que tu n'as pas le droit de te promener dans cette tenue!  
_L'uniforme est obligatoire,mais il n'est marqué nul part dans le reglement de l'ecole qu'il nous est interdit de l'arranger comme bon nous semble!retorqua Tanianka calmement.  
_Ca m'etonnerait que les professeurs te laissent te promener dans cette tenue dans tout Poudlard!Tu t'es regardée?siffla Hermione.  
_Oh la ferme,Granger!lanca Pansy Parkinson en s'approchant a son tour.Tanianka fait ce qu'elle veut,dabord!Et si ca convient pas à la sang- de-bourbe que tu es,tu...  
Et là,à la surprise generale,Tanianka leva le bras et stoppa net Pansy qui marchait vers Hermione.Pansy eut le souffle coupé un instant,puis se tourna vers Tanianka,l'air interrogateur.  
_Ceci ne te regarde aucunement,Parkinson.lanca Tanianka sans la regarder.Alors,mele toi de tes affaires,compris?  
_Quoi?s'etrangla Pansy.Je te defends,et toi tu me rejettes!Cette sale sang-de-bourbe se croit tout permis,moi je...  
Tanianka se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard plein de haine.Elle s'approcha et saisit le menton de Pansy dans sa main.  
_Appelle la encore une fois sang-de-bourbe,et je t'arrache le coeur!  
Elle lacha Pansy qui avait le visage deformé par la peur,puis se tourna vers Hermione,qui,comme tout le monde,etait bouche bée.La jeune Serpentard approcha son visage tout pres de celui de la Gryffondor.  
_Quand à toi...Je m'habille comme je veux,et tant pis si ca te derange!Je m'en tape!  
Elle la regarda un moment sans rien dire.Hermione semblait hesiter entre la colere et la peur.A cet instant,le professeur Rogue arriva et leur intima l'ordre de rentrer.Serpentards et Gryffondors se jeterent plusieurs regards plein de haine avant de rentrer dans la salle.  
_Tres bien!Sortez les ingredients que j'ai noté au tableau,aboya-t- il.Ensuite,je ferai les equipes.J'ai decidé de separer les anciens groupes,et,sous l'idée du Professeur Dumbledore,Serpentards et Gryffondors seront melangés!  
Plusieurs grognements s'eleverent,et le professeur Rogue commenca a former les equipes.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard,Ron et Hermione se retrouvaient avec Drago Malefoy,et Harry avec Tanianka.Le cours put commencer.  
_La potion que nous allons etudier aujourd'hui est appelée la Potion Espoir.Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agit?demanda Rogue d'un ton hargneux.  
Une seule main se leva.Tous les eleves tournerent la tete vers la personne avec le bras levé.Ron,qui croyait que tout le monde s'etait retourné vers Hermione,ne leva même pas la tete.  
_Une fois de plus,Hermione va tous nous laisser sur place!souffla-t- il.  
Il se tourna vers Hermione,et resta interdit quand il vit que ce n'etait pas elle qui avait levé la main.Celle-ci,petrifiée,tourna les yeux vers lui et remua les levres sans rien dire.Malefoy,a coté d'Hermione,se tourna vers la seule personne ayant levé la main et qui n'etait pas Hermione.Ron fit de meme,mais Hermione resta immobile sur sa chaise.  
_La potion Espoir est une potion qui aurait,parait-il,la particularité de ramener a la vie une personne ayant été touchée par le sortilege de la mort,l'Avada Kedavra.dit Tanianka.Mais encore faut-il que la potion ait été preparée correctement,et surtout que la personne y soit receptive.  
_Correct,miss Mordorina.aquieca Rogue.Ravi de constater que cette classe ne compte pas que des idiots de la pire espece!continua-t-il en se tournant vers les autres eleves.  
Le cours continua ainsi,Tanianka étant la seule à repondre aux questions posée par Rogue.Harry etait stupefait par les connaissances de la jeune fille,mais il etait encore plus stupefait de constater qu'Hermione,pour la 1ere fois,ne connaissait pas la reponse à une question.Quand il commencerent à noter tous les ingredients necessaires à la preparation de la potion,Harry ne put s'empecher de demander à Tanianka d'où elle tenait tout son savoir sur les potions.Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les epaules.  
_J'ai eu un bon professeur,dit-elle en regardant Rogue.  
Harry ne sut comment il devait interpreter cela.Tanianka et le professeur de Potion se connaissaient-ils avant?Et si oui,comment cela pouvait-il etre possible?Il tourna le regard vers Rogue et vit que celui-ci avait les levres etirés en ce qui semblait etre...Non!Impossible!Rogue en train de sourire!Un sourire tres leger et casiment indetectable,mais un sourire tout de même,avec cette petite etincelle au fond du regard qui represente la joie et l'amour...  
Harry resta bouche-bée,mais malheureusement le professeur Rogue l'apercut et reprit son air froid et meprisant habituel.  
_Mr Potter aurait-il d'autres choses en tete que mon cours pour revasser de la sorte?demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.20 points en moins a Gryffondor pour manque d'attention.  
Harry baissa la tete et resta ainsi jusqu'a la fin du cours,maudissant le professeur Rogue,les potions,et celui qui avait inventé le retrait des points.  
Lorsqu'enfin la cloche sonna,annoncant la fin des cours,et accessoirement une delivration,le professeur Rogue se tourna vers ses eleves.  
_Tres bien!Il n'y a que 5 eleves qui ont reussi cette potion:Miss Mordorina et Granger,ainsi que Mrs Malefoy,Potter et Weasley.Exactement comme nous l'avions supposé.ajouta-t-il.  
Il leva les yeux.  
_Eh bien?Qu'attendez vous?Dehors!aboya-t-il.  
Harry se tourna vers Ron,qui avait les yeux grand ouvert,et vers Hermione,qui elle semblait assez demoralisée.Par contre,Malefoy sortit de la salle sans un mot ni un regard,et Tanianka leur jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir à la suite de Malefoy.  
  
*******  
  
_Hermione!Comment ca se fait que tu es restée muette durant tout le cours de Rogue?T'es pas malade au moins?demanda Ron d'un air anxieux en s'asseyant au coté d'une Hermione decidement bien desesperée.  
Celle-ci ne leva même pas les yeux.Elle resta sans bouger,la tete entre les mains.  
_Je ne sais pas,Ron...murmura-t-elle.C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus bouger ni parler.Je...je sais que je connaissais les reponses à toutes les questiosn que le professeur Rogue posait,pourtant...J'etais comme paralysée...Par quoi,je ne sais pas,mais c'etait horrible...  
Elle leva finalement la tete,et Harry put constater que des larmes devalaient maintenant les joues de la jeune fille.Il s'assit donc de l'autre coté de son amie,et lui et Ron eurent le même reflexe:ils la prirent tout deux dans leurs bras pour tenter de la reconforter.  
_C'est pas grave,Hermione,ca arrive à tout le monde,lanca Ron.  
_Ron a raison tu sais.continua Harry.Tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois,je te fais confiance.  
_Non,j'ai l'impression de ne plus etre ce que j'ai toujours été...souffla Hermione.  
_La meilleure?coupa Ron avec malice.  
Hermione ne repondit pas,mais Ron sut qu'il avait touché juste.Hermione avait toujours été la meilleure,mais aujourd'hui Tanianka l'avait "ecrasée",et Hermione ne le supportait pas.Compréhensible.  
_Hermione.Tu es toujours la meilleure,et tu le sais au fond de toi.commenca Harry.  
_Oui!aquieca Ron.Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de nous le prouver comme tu le faisais à chaque fois!  
Hermione sourit faiblement et hocha la tete.  
_Vous avez raison!Je suis la meilleure,et ce n'est pas cette...cette gourgandine de Tanianka qui me fauchera ma place!  
Ron et Harry sourirent tout deux,et avancerent la main pour secher les larmes de leur amie.  
_*Oui Hermione,c'est toi la meilleure...*penserent-ils tous deux.  
Et ils lui firent tous deux un gros calin!^^  
  
******** 


	5. Une fille rebelle 2

CHAPITRE 5  
UNE FILLE REBELLE(2)  
  
_Et maintenant,nous allons voir si vous etes capable de refaire cette formule.Prenez vos baguettes,et repetez la formule apres moi.demanda le professeur MacGonnagal.  
Harry,Ron,Hermione,et tous les eleves presents saisirent leurs baguettes.Cela faisait 3 jours que Tanianka avait montré ce dont elle etait capable en potions,et Hermione avait repris ses bonnes habitudes,c'est à dire,lever la main à peine la question posée,et bien evidemment connaitre la reponse.Tout semblait etre rentré dans l'ordre.Enfin,presque.Car aujourd'hui,alors que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient cour commun de metamorphose,Tanianka n'etait pas la.Hermione rayonnait.  
_Cela prouve que c'est loin d'etre une bonne eleve,avait-elle chuchoter à Ron et Harry lorsqu'ils avaient constatés l'absence de la jeune Serpentard.  
_Et que c'est toi la meilleure,c'est ca?souffla Ron avec lassitude.  
Hermione ne dit rien,mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.(un 'tit clin d'oeil à Millenia Bouledecristal, même si elle ne lira probablement jamais cette fic,toutes nos histoires sur Beauxbâtons me manque enormement...^^)  
Aujourd'hui donc,Tanianka etait absente,et ils devaient transformer un raton laveur en divers autres animaux à la suite et en un temps limité,une formule extremement compliquée du fait qu'on ne pouvait transformer le raton laveur plusieurs fois que si notre puissance etait suffisamment grande.Ils repeterent un instant la formule,et furent brusquement interrompus par...Tanianka,qui ouvrit avec fracas la porte.  
Le professeur MacGonnagal lui jeta un regard percant.  
_Mademoiselle Mordorina a surement une bonne raison pour justifier son retard,j'imagine.lanca-t-elle.  
Tanianka lui jeta un bref regard plus que glacial,une habitude chez elle,et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.  
Aujourd'hui etait une belle journée,et la jeune fille avait apparement decidée de transformer a nouveau son uniforme.Elle avait nouée sa chemise au dessus du nombril-piercé,cela va de soi!-,et avait agrémenté le tout avec de nombreux bijoux à pics et des bottes à mi-mollet à talon.Ses cheveux étaient cette fois coiffés en 2 semblant de couettes ébouriffées retenus par des rubans verts et argents,au couleurs de sa maison.Elle avait egalement,pour bien montrer qu'elle appartenait à Serpentard,accroché l'embleme de sa maison sur sa jupe avec une épingle à nourrice.  
Hermione faillit s'etouffer en la voyant.  
_Elle est pas possible...souffla-t-elle.  
Tanianka s'avanca et s'assit à coté de Malefoy.  
_Il semblerait que j'ai...Comment dire?dit Tanianka en faisant semblant de reflechir et en posant le doigt sur son menton.Ah oui!s'ecria-t- elle.Oubliée de venir!  
Tous les Serpentards eclaterent de rire.Hermione,elle,faillit en tomber de sa chaise!  
_Elle est vraiment pas possible...dit elle avec une grimace.  
_Hermione,tu l'as deja dit...souffla Harry.  
Hermione fit une autre grimace,mais Harry ne s'en apercut pas.Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait du mal à reprocher à Tanianka son attitude,aussi rebelle soit-elle.Il se sentait extremement attiré par elle,mais pas dans le même sens qu'avec Cho Chang,qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas revue une seule fois depuis le debut de l'année.Avec Tanianka,c'etait plus profond.Comme si un lien mysterieux les liés.Un lien plus fort que de simples sentiments.Quand Harry se tourna pour regarder Tanianka et que leurs regards se croiserent l'espace d'un quart de seconde,Harry ressentit une vive chaleur au niveau de sa cicatrice et un flash illumina son esprit.  
  
Des sorciers vetues de capes noires...Un immense chaudron...Du sang...Un rire froid,cruel...Une petite fille...Voldemort...  
  
Harry sursauta quand la voix de son professeur de metamorphose s'eleva.Il cligna des yeux et rencontra à nouveau le regard de Tanianka qui fronca legerement les sourcils,avant de se tourner vers le professeur MacGonnagal.  
_Et de quel droit mademoiselle Mordorina se permet-elle "d'oublier" mes cours?demanda-t-elle.  
_Je n'ai pas "oublier" vos cours,mais plutôt "d'aller" en cours!retorqua Tanianka.Mais dites-moi donc ce que vous etiez en train d'expliquer?Apres tout,maintenant que je suis là,autant que ca serve à quelque chose!  
Nouvel eclat de rire de la part des Serpentards,vite eteint par le professeur MacGonnagal qui commencait visiblement a s'enerver.Elle se calma pourtant.  
_Eh bien,j'etais en train d'apprendre à vos camarades la formule utilisée pour transformer un raton laveur en d'autres animaux à la suite,et dans un temps limité.Mais puisque vous vous permettez d'oublier les cours,c'est surement que vous etes suffisament douée en magie,et egalement que vous connaissez cette formule,n'est-ce pas?demanda-t-elle avec suffisance.  
Tanianka se contenta d'ocher la tete,le visage calme.Hermione ricana tout doucement.  
_Ca m'etonnerait beaucoup qu'elle connaisse cette formule,elle n'est même pas dans le livre de cette année!chuchota-t-elle.MacGonnagal l'a coincée cette fois!  
Harry se contenta de rester silencieux et d'observer la suite des evenements.Bizzarement,il lui semblait qu'encore une fois,Tanianka allait etonner tout le monde.  
La jeune fille saisit sa baguette et se concentra quelques secondes sur son raton laveur.Pendant un instant,il sembla aux eleves presents que l'air se condensé.Tanianka prononca distinctement la formule(N'etant pas douée pour inventer des formules,je m'en dispense donc!^^)et...le raton laveur se transforma dabord en grenouille,puis en chaton,puis en oiseau,et enfin en serpent.  
Tous les eleves retinrent leur souffle.L'animal posé sur le bureau de la jeune fille continua ainsi a se transformer,sans s'arreter.  
Tanianka leva les yeux vers le professeur MacGonnagal.Son visage ne trahissait aucune emotion,comme toujours.  
_Alors?dit-elle.Satisfaite?Ou deçue je suppose.Vous ne vous attendiez surement pas à ce que je connaisse la formule,et surtout que j'y arrive aussi bien.Trop dommage,vous n'aurez pas l'occasion d'enlever des points à Serpentards,c'est bete hein?  
La cloche sonna à ce moment là.Tanianka haussa rapidement les sourcils(mais si,vous savez,dans Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets,Drago(miam!!) fait pareil à la librairie Fleury&Bott,avant de partir!ben là c'est pareil!^^),puis se leva et sortit,comme tous les autres eleves.  
  
********  
  
_Tanianka!Attends!  
Tanianka se retourna pour voir arriver Hermione,les joues rouges d'avoir couru.La jeune Gryffondor posa tous ses livres au pied d'une statue pour reprendre son souffle,puis leva la tete et regarda Tanianka avec fureur.  
_De quel droit t'es tu sentie permis de parler de la sorte au professeur MacGonnagal!Non seulement tu arrives en retard en cours,mais en plus tu es insolente avec elle!  
Tanianka ne bougea pas d'un centimetre.Hermione semblait vraiment furieuse.Tanianka faisait ce qu'elle voulait,et personne ne le lui reprochait.  
La jeune Serpentard n'avait toujours pas bougée.  
_Alors?Reponds!ordonna Hermione.  
_Que veux tu que je te dise?demanda Tanianka.  
_Mais enfin,pour qui tu te prends?s'étrangla Hermione.Tu t'imagines que tu peux debarquer comme ca et faire ta loi!  
Tanianka haussa un sourcil ironique,style "cause toujours tu m'interresses!".  
_Je ne cherche pas à faire ma loi,comme tu dis.Si ma façon de vivre te derange,c'est ton probleme,pas le mien!dit-elle.  
_Mais je suis prefete!fulmina Hermione,au bord de la crise de nerf.  
_Ah?Et...Alors?demanda Tanianka avec indifference.  
Hermione sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.Decidement,dès qu'elle se trouvait en presence de la Serpentard,elle perdait tous ses moyens.D'autant plus que Tanianka semblait etre indifferente à tout ce qui l'entourait.Rien ne semblait pouvoir transpercer son masque de glaçe.Alors qu'Hermione etait au bord de l'effondrement.  
Tanianka s'en apercut,et s'approcha de la jeune fille.Hermione sentit une main froide lui relever le menton,et elle se retrouva à moins de 10cm du visage de Tanianka.La jeune Serpentard colla son corps contre celui de la Gryffondor.  
_C'est inutile.Ne cherche pas à t'en prendre à moi,tu es tres loin de faire le poids.Regarde toi.Regarde moi.Toi et moi sommes totalement differente.Et c'est cette difference qui fait ma force.Tu comprends?  
Hermione ne bougea pas.Elle etait tetanisée et incapable de faire un seul geste.Ses yeux chocolats semblaient etre hypnotisés par ceux couleur miel de Tanianka.  
Les 2 jeunes filles resterent sans bouger.A les voir comme ca,si proche l'une de l'autre,et pourtant si eloignées,si differente,on aurait pu croire voir 2 reflets dans un même miroir.L'ombre et la lumiere.Un monde les separait.  
_Tu...Mais qui es-tu?demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.  
Tanianka s'approcha encore et déposa un baiser au coin des levres de la jeune fille.Puis elle s'ecarta et commenca à s'eloigner.  
Hermione prononca doucement le prénom de la Serpentard,et fronca les sourcils.Tanianka se retourna et la regarda de ses yeux froids.  
_Tout ira bien...murmura-t-elle.  
_Qui es-tu?demanda silencieusement Hermione.  
_*La fin...*pensa Tanianka.  
  
********  
  
Plus loin,Tanianka s'arreta.Elle avait fait preuve de faiblesse en essayant de rassurer Hermione Granger.Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empecher.Son pere allait etre furieux,et l'aurait surement puni s'il avait pu.Mais tant qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard,Tanianka ne craignait rien.Tant que son pere n'avait pas reussi à percer les defenses que Dumbledore avait posé sur l'ecole,elle etait en sureté.Bien sur,elle aurait pu sans probleme pulveriser,et cela d'une seule pensée,toutes les protections de l'ecole.Mais elle ne voulait pas.Pas encore.  
Ce n'etait plus qu'une question de temps.Quelques mois.Et tout ca...  
Tanianka serra un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau accorché à son cou et qui etait de couleur dorée et verte,et s'eloigna.  
_*Oui,c'est moi...C'est moi qui suis la fin de tout...* 


	6. Une drôle de prof

Salut tout le monde !Voila le chapitre 6 !Je dois dire que je suis assez décue.En effet,j'esperais que mon histoire vous plairait,mais je vois que ce n'est pas trop le cas,car je ne reçois plus aucune reviews.C'est aussi mauvais que ca ?Je pense que si je ne reçois plus du tout de reviews,j'arreterais de la publier,car j'aurais vraiment aimer recevoir un avis,positif ou negatif.Mais rien,que dalle,nicht,nada !!Alors bon.  
N'empeche,bonne lecture !  
Tant que j'y pense,j'ai decidé de mettre mon histoire en R.Bien sur,pour le moment,elle est tout gentille,toute mignonette,mais par la suite,il y aura du drame,de la romance,du lemon(bien evidemment !!),des scenes assez choquantes qui ont germé dans mon esprit dérangé et qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose :sortir !!  
  
Chapitre 6  
Une drôle de prof  
  
_Un peu de calme je vous prie!Le professeur Dumbledore a quelque chose a vous annoncer!cria le professeur MacGonnagal.  
Le calme se fit peu à peu,et tous les regards convergèrent vers le directeur.  
En ce beau lundi matin,une semaine après la rentrée,une rumeur avait remplacée toutes celles sur Tanianka,pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione.  
_Il était temps qu'on l'oublie un peu celle-la!avait-elle grognée.  
Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser.Elle songeait à ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune Serpentard après le cour de MacGonnagal.Elle n'appreciait toujours pas Tanianka,mais curieusement,ne sentait plus le malaise qui l'emparait habituellement en sa presence.Tanianka n'ayant pas refait de scandale,elle était assez indifférente en ce qui la concernait.  
Harry,lui,était toujours attiré par la jeune fille.Pourtant,il avait revu Cho Chang,qui lui avait semblée bien triste et melancolique.Le pauvre Harry n'avait su quoi faire,alors il avait fait demi-tour pour ne pas la croiser,pour finalement oublier la jeune Serdaigle à la vision de Tanianka.Il repensait sans arret à ce qu'il avait vu en croisant le regard de Tanianka,mais ne savait pas quoi en penser.  
Bref!En ce beau lundi matin donc,tous les élèves attendaient de savoir si,effectivement,ils auraient oui ou non,un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal(pou faire plus court,je vais dire DCFM!Eh oui je sais,je suis très très flemmarde!désolée!^^'').Certains pariaient pour un vampire,d'autres pour un centaure,bref des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres!  
Le professeur Dumbledore se leva,et embrassa du regard tous les élèves.  
_Comme vous avez du le remarquer,vous n'avez toujours pas eu de cours de DCFM.Mais rassurez vous,ceci n'est pas du à un oubli de ma part!En effet,a partir d'aujourd'hui,vous aurez cours comme d'habitude.En effet,répéta-t-il,laissez moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM...  
Il tendit un bras vers la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'entrouvit.  
_Melle de Molenne!termina le Directeur.  
La porte s'ouvrit complètement pour laisser place à...une jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les 18 ans,tout au plus.  
Harry,Hermione et Ron echangerent le même regard d'incredulité.Tous les élèves semblaient se demander si cette jeune personne était vraiment leur nouveau professeur de DCFM.N'était-elle pas trop jeune?  
Pourtant,Melle de Molenne s'avança,le visage rouge et le pas chancelant.Les professeurs assis à leur table ne semblaient pas surpris,mais plutôt genés de voir une si jeune personne obtenir le rôle de professeur.  
Au bout de quelques mètres seulement,elle trébucha et manqua de s'étaler,s'attirant ainsi le rire de quelques Serpentards...(pas douée hein?...)  
La jeune femme prit place à coté du professeur MacGonnagal,et tous la detaillerent.  
De taille moyenne,elle avait des cheveux blond-roux attachés en une très longue natte qui pendait dans son dos et d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage fin à la peau blanche comme neige,ce qui lui donnait un air fragile,d'autant plus que le sang avait afflué sur ses joues.Elle portait une robe longue bleue nuit,avec une longue cape de la même couleur.  
Elle fit un signe de tête rapide aux professeurs présents,sourit aux élèves,puis baissa la tête en rougissant de plus belle.  
Les élèves se regardèrent d'un drôle d'air,puis,voyant qu'il ne se passait plus rien,se deciderent a reprendre leurs discussions où ils l'avaient laissé.  
_Ben dis donc,j'ai l'impression que cette prof va pas trop nous poser de problemes.lanca Fred en rigolant.  
_C'est clair!aquieca Ron.Elle a l'air drôlement timide et...Comment dire...  
_Empotée!termina Hermione sechement.Comment voulez vous qu'on apprenne correctement s'ils nous donnent des professeurs aussi tache!  
_Bof,dit Harry,elle a l'air gentille quand même,c'est le plus important.Et puis,peut-être qu'elle connait beaucoup de choses!  
Tous hausserent les epaules,et Fred se tourna vers son jumeau.  
_Et toi George,t'en penses quoi?On t'entend plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.  
George ne repondit pas,trop occupé qu'il etait dans la contemplation de Tanianka.Il s'interrompit pourtant quand les élèves assis autour de lui se mirent à rire devant son air rêveur et les plaisanteries fusèrent.  
Bref,plus personne ne faisait trop attention à Melle de Molenne,à son grand soulagement d'ailleurs!  
Personne sauf...Tanianka,qui elle fixait d'un air étrange la jeune prof.Les lèvres legerement entrouvertes,elle semblait reflechir profondement.Elle plissa les yeux quand elle arriva à sa conclusion concernant la prof,mais se detourna vite.  
  
********  
  
Lorsque Harry,Ron et Hermione arriverent devant leus salle de DCFM,ils eurent la surprise de voir que les elevs de Serpentards s'y trouvaient egalement.  
_Oh non,gémit Ron.Ne me dites pas qu'on va avoir ce cour aussi en commun avec eux!  
Mais quand ils entrerent dans la salle en passant devant les Serpentards qui ne se decidaient pas à entrer,ils durent se rendre à l'evidence :le cour de DCFM aurait lieu avec les Serpentards!   
Ils prirent place à une table de 6 places au fond(mais si,quand on rapproche plusieurs tables,ca fait 4 places,puis 6 !...quoi,comment ca vous êtes pas aussi betes que moi ?!Mais euh.)  
_De Molenne n'est pas encore là,dit Hermione avec un air dédaigneux.Pour son 1er jour.  
Les derniers eleves venaient d'entrer,et parmi eux se trouvaient.Drago et Tanianka.Avisant qu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs,Tanianka s'avanca vers Ron a coté de qui il restait 2 places libres.En voyant la jeune fille foncer vers lui,Ron rougit,pour le plus grand mecontentement d'Hermione.Tanianka s'assit et enleva son blouson moldu.Hermione fit un bond.  
_Encore !s'ecria-t-elle à mi-voix,soucieuse de ne pas provoquer de scandale.Mais pourquoi refuses-tu de t'habiller avec l'uniforme,comme tout le monde ?  
Tanianka tourna vers elle son regard couleur miel,et la fixa sans broncher.  
_A quoi cela te servirait-il de le savoir ?souffla-t-elle en se detournant.  
_Mais.Mais.bafouilla Hermione.  
Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils,froncement qui s'accentua encore plus lorssqu'ils virent Drago se diriger vers eux.  
_Degage Malefoy !grogna Ron.T'es pas le bienvenue !  
_T'imagines surtout pas que ca me plaise de m'asseoir a coté de toi et de St Potter,rétorqua Malefoy,mais il se trouve que c'est la seule place libre,alors va falloir te faire à l'idée que je m'asseois ici !  
Et sans plus de civilités,il s'assit a coté de Tanianka.  
Melle de Molenne arriva à ce moment.Les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins,elle jeta un coup d'?il aux eleves,puis se debarrassa de tout son chargement.  
_Euh.B-bonjour.Je-je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.Je m'appelle Melle de Molenne et.Et je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.Ah non,ca je l'ai deja dit.bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.  
Hermione emit un leger bruit d'agacement.  
_Bien,comme vous vous en doutez,cette année sera particuliere pour vous,mais surtout tres dure,car vous avez les BUSES à la fin,et donc,si je suis là,c'est surtout pour vous apprendre à vous defendre dans le monde exterieur.Par les temps qui courent,on est jamais trop prudent .termina-t- elle dans un murmure.  
_Donc,nous allons dabord revoir les sortileges de bases,comme celui de Desarmement,puis nous verrons ceux de defenses les plus courants.continua-t-elle.Vous pouvez ranger vos manuels,ils ne vous serviront pas à grand-chose.J'y ai en effet jeté un coup d'?il,et j'ai vu que le Ministere de la Magie y avait enlevé tous les sortileges qui auraient pu vous etre utiles,comme il fallait s'y attendre.Mais ce n'est pas tres important en soi même !J'ai de grands projets pour vous !  
L'heure qui suivit passa si rapidement que Harry resta tout étonné lorsque la cloche sonna et qu'ils se retrouverent tous dehors.Durant tout le cours,le professeur de Molenne leur avait montré comment lancé le sortilege de Desarmement,et avait distribué des points a presque tous le monde,c'est-à-dire ceux qui reussissaient à lancer la sortilege.Elle avait bien insisté sur l'utilité de ce sortilege,avouant qu'il pouvait même sauver la vie.Harry s'etait senti tout concerné lorsqu'elle avait dit cela.  
Le professeur de Molenne semblait egalement,contrairement a bon nombre de personne,croire au retour de Voldemort.  
  
********  
  
_Bon,d'accord,elle est pas si nulle que ca.admit Hermione.  
C'etait la fin de la semaine,et la jeune fille avait reussi à trainer Ron et Harry à la bibliotheque pour reviser.Assis devant leur manuel d'Arithmancie pour Hermione,et de Divination pour les garcons,ils parlaient de Melle de Molenne.  
Durant toute la semaine,elle avait surpris tous ses eleves en enseignant de maniere interressante et surtout,utile.Harry se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation du Ministere pour enseigner a ses eleves comment se defendre,mais il ignorait toujours pourquoi.  
_Le fait est qu'elle nous apprends des sortileges qui pourraient effectivement nous servir en cas de problemes,continua Hermione.Mais elle n'en a pas le droit !  
_Ah ?s'etonna Ron.Comment tu le sais ?  
_Ron !On en a deja parler !gronda Hermione.C'est ce que tous les Serpentards disent et.  
_Et depuis quand tu tiens compte de ce que disent les Seprentards ?coupa Ron d'un air indigné.  
_Depuis que ce qu'ils disent est vrai !dit Hermione avec agacement.Et si tu arretais de me couper la parole et si tu m'ecoutais pour une fois,ca changerait !J'ai entendu le professeur Flitwick en parler avec le Professeur Vector pendant que j'attendais d'aller en cours d'Arithmancie,et effectivement,elle n'a absolument pas le droit de nous enseigner ce qu'elle nous enseigne.  
_Et c'est pour ca que tu penses qu'elle est nulle comme prof ?Parcequ'elle va à l'encontre des interdictions posées par le Ministere ?demanda Ron.  
_Pas du tout !lanca Hermione.J'estime au contraire que nous apprendre a nous defendre avec ce qui se passe autour de nous est une tres bonne chose !  
Harry s'appretait à dire quelque chose quand il fut devancer par une voix froide.  
_Pour une fois,Granger,je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Tous se retournerent pour voir Drago Malefoy qui les regardait d'un air glacial.  
_Qu'est ce que tu veux,Malefoy ?demanda sechement Hermione.  
_Moi ?Rien.C'est pas moi qui veut vous voir,c'est de Molenne.Elle m'a envoyé vous chercher.Je m'en serais bien passer d'ailleurs.repondit Malefoy d'une voix faussement larmoyante.  
_Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut ?demanda Ron,plus pour Harry et Hermione que pour lui-même.  
Mais ce fut Drago qui repondit.  
_A ton avis ?Elle s'est apercue-au moins une-que vous n'etiez pas digne d'etre sorcier,et elle tient surement à vous le dire en personne !ricana le jeune homme avec mechanceté.  
Harry et Ron se leverent d'un bond,et Hermione fronca les sourcils,mais Drago continua sur sa lancée.  
_Non,serieusement,je crois que ca a un rapport avec un entrainement.Je suis convoqué moi aussi,et d'autres eleves egalement.C'est tout ce que je sais.dit-il d'un air serieux.  
Les 3 amis resterent un moment sans bouger,tandis que Drago commencait à s'eloigner.  
Jamais ils n'avaient vu Malefoy autant concerné par quelque chose d'autre que par sa propre personne !  
_Alors,c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?lanca Drago d'une voix forte en se retournant,s'attirant ainsi le regard couroucé de Mme Pince,la bibliothequaire.  
Ils ramasserent leurs affaires et suivirent Malefoy dans le couloir.  
Ils marcherent pendant longtemps,silencieux et perdus dans leur pensées.  
Au bout d'un long moment,Harry se decida à demander.  
_Dis donc Malefoy,tu sais où tu nous emmenes au moins ?  
_C'est vrai ca !s'ecria Ron en s'arretant net.S'il faut,c'est encore un de tes coups fourrés !Un piege !  
Hermione et Harry s'arreterent à leur tour,imité peu apres par Drago,visiblement agacé.  
_Si c'etait le cas,tu pourrais peut-etre m'expliquer ce qu'ils font tous là,EUX !lanca-t-il en pointant du doigt le fond du couloir.  
Harry regarda dans la direction pointée et vit des ombres avancer.A la lumiere des torches,il vit qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley ainsi que de leur soeur Ginny .Ils se regarderent tous sans comprendre pendant un instant,puis une voix se fit entendre.  
_Vous etes la.C'est bien.dit Melle de Molenne qui venait d'apparaître.Suivez moi.  
Ils marcherent pendant un moment,puis s'arreterent devant une porte en bois avec une poignée representant une paire d'aile encadrant une couronne,et entrerent dans une piece qu'Harry ne connaissait pas le moins du monde.  
Dedans il y avait de tout :une immense bibliotheque qui fit brilller les yeux d'Hermione,pressée d'aller y jeter un coup d'?il,de droles d'objets de formes plus bizarres les unes que les autres qui attirerent le regard des jumeaux,mais egalement une grande armoire qui tremblait,plusieurs matelas entassés dans un coin et quelques plantes vertes enfermées dans des bocaux.(Evidemment,la piece est tres grande !Je tiens à le preciser pour les pinailleurs !)  
Ils prirent place sur les quelques fauteuils et poufs disposés un peu partout,et attendirent que leur professeur se decide a commencer.  
Ce qu'elle fit.  
_Tres bien.Si je vous ai fait venir,c'est surtout parceuqe pour le moment,vous me semblez etre les meilleurs eleves de cette ecole.  
Hermione eut un sourire rayonnant.  
_...Indisciplinés,certes.  
Les jumeaux se regarderent d'un air malicieux.  
_...Mais les meilleurs tout de même.Bien sur,vous n'etes pas les seuls,mais je ne pouvait prendre le risque de tous vous reunir en même temps sans risquer d'attirer l'attention.Mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous etes la.  
De la demi-heure qui suivit,Harry ne retint pas grand chose,si ce n'est que le professeur de Molenne avait decidée d'organiser des groupes de defense pour apprendre à se proteger contre.  
_Voldemort est réel.Il est vraiment revenu,ce n'est malheureusement pas un effet de votre imagination,ou l'un de vos pires cauchemars dont vous n'arriveriez pas à vous depetré.dit Melle de Molenne avec amertume.Il est là,et mon rôle dans cette ecole est de vous entrainez en prevision d'une guerre,qui,soyez en sure,aura lieu.Vous etes les seuls a croire à ce retour,à ne pas douter de la parole de certains.  
En disant cela,elle jeta un rapide regard a Harry avant de poursuivre.  
Dumbledore avait en effet eut l'interdiction de laisser les professeurs de Poudlard enseigner à leurs eleves comment se defendre.Pourquoi,Melle de Molenne ne voulut pas en parler,mais il etait clair que Dumbledore n'avait certes pas l'intention de suivre cet ordre.Et c'est ainsi qu'etait venu l'idée de former un groupe de defense.  
La discussion continua ainsi.Lorsque Melle de Molenne s'arreta de parler,ils entendirent un coup frappés a la porte qui s'ouvrit sans attendre la permission du professeur,et dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut Tanianka,accompanée d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et portant des lunettes qui lui mangeait tout le visage.  
Tanianka ne s'excusa pas de son retard et se contenta de fermer la porte derriere la fille blonde avant de s'asseoir sur un pouf entre George et Drago.La fille blonde s'assit a coté de Ginny qui semblait la conneitre.  
_Tres bien,alors maintenant,tout le monde est la.Permettez moi de faire les presentations,au cas où.  
Elle pointa tour a tour les jumeaux,Harry,Hermione,Ron et sa s?ur,Tanianka,Drago et pour finir la jeune fille blonde.  
_Fred et George Weasley-ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire la difference,ajouta-t-elle d'un air gené-,Harry Potter,Hermione Granger,Ron Weasleyr,Virginia Weasley.  
Ginny rougit violemment et se tourna vers Melle de Molenne,tandis que Malefoy avait un leger sourire moqueur.  
_Ginny !C'est seulement Ginny !  
_Tres bien,desolée,s'excusa Melle de Molenne,les joues toutes aussi rouges.  
Elle reprit.  
_Donc !Ginny Weasley,tous a Gryffondor,Tanianka Mordorina et Drago Malefoy,de Serpentards,et enfin Luna Hope,de Serdaigle.  
Harry devisagea la jeune fille.Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient a la taille mais qui etaient tout emmelés,et de grands yeux verts brillants qui semblaient perpetuellement etonnés. Il s'arracha a la contemplation de la jeune Serdaigle lorsque Melle de Molenne se remit a parler.  
_Je pense que pour aujourd'hui,vous pourriez juste vous presneter.dit -elle.La prochaine fois,nous commencerons a voir les differents sortileges qui vous servirons.Harry,tu veux bien commencer s'il-te-plait.  
Lorsqu'Harry se leva,il prit soudainement conscience de quelque chose :en effet,la guerre aurait lieu,pour de bon,mais ils seraient tous prêt ! 


	7. Les selections

Chapitre 7  
Les selections  
  
_Bien,alors comme vous le savez,j'ai été elu capitaine de l'equipe,vu que Dubois n'est plus la.Il faut donc nous trouver un autre gardien.J'ai plaquardé une affiche il y a quelques jours,mais forcement,ce n'est pas qu'a moi de decider qui sera le nouveau gardien,mais toute l'equipe.Alors.Soyez sans pitié !  
Harry se leva et empoigna son balai,sous les applaudissement comiques des jumeaux Wealsey.Pour un 1er discours,aussi futile soit-il,c'etait pas trop mal.L'equipe se leva et le suivit en direction de la sortie des vestiaires. Sur le terrain de Quidditch attendaient les quelques eleves qui se presentaient pour les selections.Parmi eux,les freres Crivey,un 6eme année qui etait aussi un ami de Katie Bell,et.Ron !  
_Ah !Ron !Tu es venu !s'exclama Harry .  
Ron aquieca,le teint legerement verdatre.  
_Ce serai bien que tu sois choisi comme gardien !continua Harry.  
_Ouais,sauf qu'etre gardien d'une equipe de Quidditch,c'est pas du tout repos p'tit frere,j'espere que tu t'en rends compte,lanca George en arrivant.  
_Oui,etre un gardien peut-etre tres dangereux.Tu pourrais te recevoir un cognard en pleine tete.continua Fred.  
_Ou bien percuter un des poteaux des buts.  
_Ou encore tomber de ton balai en essayant de rattraper le Souaffle...  
_Oui,etre gardien n'a pour ainsi dire aucun avantage.termina George.  
Et il s'eloignerent en riant.  
Harry se tourna vers Ron qui avait de plus en plus l'air malade.  
_Tinquietes pas,je suis sure que tout ira bien. assura-t-il.  
Mais Ron avait trop le trac pour repondre.  
Ils s'eleverent tous dans les airs,et les selections commencerent. Les freres Crivey etaient vraiment mauvais(pour la plus grande joie d'Harry),mais le 6eme année se debrouillait plutot bien.tout comme Ron,qui,au grand etonnement de tous,semblait tres doué.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure,apres que les freres Crivey est été « ejectés » du terrain,le 6eme année et Ron livrerent un combat acharné pour la place de gardien.  
Ron laissa passer un but,mais heureusement le 6eme année fit la même erreur,et ils se retrouverent une fois de plus au même niveau.  
Le 6eme année laissa passer un autre but,et lorsque Ron prit sa place devant les buts,un cri s'eleva des gradins.Tous tournerent la tete,et apercurent Dean,Seamus,Ginny et Hermione qui brandissaient des pancartes où s'inscrivaient les mots « Ron,Gardien de la Chance ».  
_Vas-y Ron,c'est toi le meilleur !hurlerent Seamus et Dean.  
_Tu vas y arriver !enchaina Ginny.  
_On croit en toi !cria Hermione.  
Et en effet,Ron arreta le Souaffle in-extremis.  
_On arrete !cria Harry.Le nouveau gardien est donc.Ron Weasley !  
Des acclamations s'eleverent,et toutes l'equipe descendit à terre.  
Devant les gradins,Ron et Harry furent rejoins par Hermione,Ginny et Luna Hope qui venait d'arriver.  
_Bravo Ron !J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais !s'écria Hermione .  
Bien evidemment,Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et se mit à balbutier des remerciements plus confus les uns que les autres.Harry et Ginny échangerent un regard et sourirent d'un air complice,tandis que Luna,comme à son habitude,se taisait en se contentant de jeter des regards tout autour d'elle avec ses grands yeux verts.  
Soudain,des cris éclaterent au niveau des vestiaires.Tous se retournerent.  
_Tiens.dit Luna d'une voix claire.Les Serpentards.  
En effet,l'équipe de Serpentards venait d'arriver,accompagnés de quelques autres eleves de Seprentards dont Pansy Parkinson,Crabbe et Goyle,et Tanianka.Fred et George,qui avait été les derniers à sortir du vestiaire,étaient tombé nez à nez avec le nouvaux capitaine de l'équipe,Drago Malefoy bien evidemment,et les insultes avaient commencées à fuser.  
_Tiens donc,mais voila Potter et son inséparable toutou !s'exclama Malefoy en voyant Ron et Harry arriver.Alors Weasley,t'as quand même reussi à integrer l'équipe ?Mais comment tu vas faire,sans balai ?Tu comptes courir sous les joueurs en esperant arreter le Souaffle ?  
Crabbe,Goyle et Parkinson et tous les Serpentards eclaterent de rire,à l'exception de Tanianka.Ron voulut se jeter sur Malefoy,mais Fred l'arreta.  
_On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire ici,à part nous pourrir la vie,Malefoy ?cracha Harry.  
Malefoy eut un sourire goguenard et tendit les bras pour designer Pansy,Crabbe,Goyle et Tanianka.  
_Mais voyons,Potter,aujourd'hui,c'est le jour des selections,et en tant que capitaine,je me dois de trouver des remplacants dans notre equipe.retorqua le jeune Serpentards.  
George,qui n'avait rien dit depuis le debut,se tourna vers Tanianka d'un air surpris.  
_Ah bon ?Tu comptes faire partie de l'equipe de Serpentards ?Je savais pas.A quel poste ?  
Mais Malefoy empecha Tanianka de repondre.  
_Du vent,Weasley.J'ai besoin de Tanianka en tant que poursuiveuse,alors t'avises pas de lui parler.J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit contaminée par le virus des Gryffondors.  
Les Serpentards eclaterent à nouveau de rire,excepté Tanianka,bien sur,et Pansy qui s'écria :  
_Mais Dragounet,tu avais dit que c'est moi qui aurait le poste de poursuiveuse !Tu me l'avais promis hier soir !  
Drago émit un bruit d'agacement.Hermione et Ginny eurent la même grimace de dégout en entendant parler Pansy « d'hier soir »,et Harry et les 3 Weasley durent reprimer un fou rire en entendant « Dragounet ».  
_Pansy,je t'ai rien promis du tout.Et si je veux que Serpentard gagne la coupe,j'ai besoin des meilleurs joueurs.Montre moi comment tu te debrouilles sur un terrain,on avisera.  
Mais le son de sa voix signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre petite intention de laisser Pansy sur le tarrain avec un balai dans les mains.  
_Pour pouvoir gagner la coupe,il faudrait que vous soyez seuls sur le terrain avec aucun joueurs en face de vous !lanca Ginny.  
Tous se retournerent,et Pansy s'approcha de la petite Weasley.Ron,Fred,George et Harry tendirent leurs muscles,prets à tout.  
_Toi,je te conseille de.  
Mais elle fut interrompue par Tanianka,qui la tira en arriere par le col de sa robe de sorciere.  
_Drago,si on veut commencer avant la tombée de la nuit,il faudrait peut-etre s'y mettre.dit-elle au jeune homme sans lacher Pansy.  
Drago ocha la tete et se dirigea vers le terrain,suivi de toute son equipe,de Crabbe et de Goyle.Pansy se degagea d'un geste brusque et chercha à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.Elle lanca un regard assassin à Tanianka qui n'en tint pas compte,et les suivit.  
Quelques minutes plus tard,l'équipe commenca les selections.Etant donné que Crabbe et Goyle etaient les seuls à se presenter pour le poste de batteurs,le choix était vite fait.Heureusement pour les Serpentards,ils n'avaient certes rien dans la tete,mais ils avaient la force necessaire pour envoyer les cognards loin et fort.  
Vint le tour de Pansy,pour le rôle de poursuiveuse.Elle s'envola,et Adrian Pucey,un poursuiveur,lui envoya le Souaffle de toutes ses forces,mais Pansy le laissa tomber en poussant un cri.  
_Quoi,Pansy !s'exclama Drago.  
_Je me suis cassé un ongle !gémit Pansy.  
Drago se tapa la main contre le front d'un air decouragé,tandis que tous les Gryffondors presents pouffaient.  
Lorsque Pansy dut marquer,elle lanca le Souaffle de toutes ses forces,mais partit avec.Elle atterit 2 metres plus bas,sur les fesses.Cette fois,les Gryffondors ne se retinrent pas et exploserent de rire.Drago lui,laissa echapper sa colere.  
_Pansy !Pauvre cloche !Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tete !C'est le Souaffle que tu dois lancer,et seulement le Souaffle !TU DOIS PAS TE LANCER AVEC !  
_Mais Dragounet,j'ai glissé.tenta Pansy.  
_Degage !Avant que j'autorise Crabbe et Goyle à t'utiliser comme Cognards !cracha le blond.  
Pansy s'eloigna,et ce fut le tour de Tanianka.Les rires cesserent aussitôt.  
Pour passer les selections,Tanianka avait abandonnée l'uniforme pour un jean moulant noir,un pull en resilles noires en dessous duquel on pouvait voir un soutien-gorge noir et des mitaines en laines noires montant jusqu'au coude.Elle avait épinglé le blason des Serpentards sur son pull ,et avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.  
La jeune fille saisit son balai et grimpa dessus,avant de s'elever dans les airs,et les joueurs commencerent.  
Sur ordre de Drago,il ne lui faisait pas de cadeau,mais Tanianka ne semblait pas avoir de probleme.Elle attrapa le Souaffle du 1er coup,et evita tous les defenseurs avec une agilité deconcertante.Son balai etait tres rapide,plus que celui d'Harry qui etait pourtant un Eclair de Feu.  
_Le mur !cria Drago.  
Il se placa à coté du gardien devant les buts,les poursuiveurs se placerent devant eux,et les batteurs devant les poursuiveurs.  
_C'est assez impressionnant,je l'avoue.chuchota Fred.  
Mais personne ne lui repondit,trop occupés qu'ils etaient par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.  
Tanianka resta un moment immobile dans les airs,ses cheveux flottant legerement,avant de s'elancer.  
Elle fonca droit sur les batteurs,qui ne surent quoi faire.  
_Crabbe !Goyle !Empechez la de passer !cria Malefoy.Le miroir !  
Les 2 imposants Serpentards partirent chacun de leurs cotés,pour revenir à toute vitesse vers Tanianka.Crabbe se trouvait à la gauche de la jeune fille,et Goyle à sa droite.Elle s'immobilisa à nouveau,regardant tour à tour Crabbe et Goyle qui foncaient toujours vers elle à toute allure.  
_Ne ralentissez pas !cria Malefoy.  
_Il est dingue.souffla George,les poings crispés.  
_Elle va.chuchota Harry.  
_Non.murmura Hermione.  
Seule Luna ne semblait pas inquiete.Elle regardait la scene avec un interet grandissant.  
De là où ils se trouvaient,personne ne put voir Tanianka qui venait de fermer les yeux !Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Crabbe et Goyle ne soient plus qu'a une nano-seconde d'elle.Et là ,elle ouvrit les yeux et tira sur le manche de son balai qui s'eleva.Crabbe et Goyle se rentrerent dedans avec violence,et atterirent plus bas,tandis que Tanianka faisait un salto arriere avec son balai. Elle passa à toutes vitesse et fonca vers les poursuiveurs qui se pencherent sur leur balai,sur leurs gardes.Cette fois,Drago ne donna aucun ordre,et les poursuiveurs ne bougerent pas d'un centimetre alors que Tanianka foncait toujours vers eux à toute allure. Elle changea soudain de direction pour foncer droit vers le sol qui se trouvait plusieurs metres plus bas. Un des poursuiveurs la « poursuivit »(lol !le jeu de mots !).Tanianka foncait toujours,le Serpentard sur ses talons(si je puis dire).Mais au dernier moment,alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimetres du sol,Tanianka remonta en chandelle,alors que son poursuiveur s'ecrasait. Mais il restait un poursuiveur.Cette fois,Tanianka rebroussa chemin et fonca vers les buts à l'opposé du terrain.Arrivée la,elle se tourna pour voir où se trouvait le poursuiveur,et au dernier moment,s'eleva une nouvelle fois en chandelle.Le poursuiveur alla s'ecraser contre un des poteaux des buts. Tanianka revint vers Drago.Durant tout ce temps,elle n'avait pas laché le Souaffle.Ne perdant pas une seconde,elle fonca vers le jeune homme,qui fonca vers elle à son tour.Tanianka devia son chemin au dernier moment,et se glissa en dessous du Serpentard,qui vira en epingle pour la suivre.Mais le balai de Tanianka etait beaucoup plus rapide,et elle le sema rapidement.Elle contourna le gardien qui semblait tétanisé et marqua un but sans plus attendre.  
Dans les gradins,tous les Gryffondors presents,plus Luna,resterent silencieux.Ils ne dirent rien non plus lorsque Malefoy annonca que c'etait Tanianka qui était choisie comme poursuiveuse(quoi !vous en doutiez ?!),ni quand le jeune Serpentard leur lanca les insultes habituelles,avant de quitter le terrain,suivi de son équipe.En fait,ils resterent sans bouger pendant un long,tres long moment.  
_Ben.Ca alors.souffla Harry.  
_Tu l'as dit.aquieca Fred.  
_Elle est vraiment douée.dit Ginny,abasourdie.  
_Plus que douée,elle est phénoménale.confirma Ron.  
_Cette fille est deja un phenomène en soi.lanca Hermione,les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.  
_Moi,je l'aime bien !dit Luna joyeusement.  
Elle se leva et s'eloigna en sifflotant,ses cheveux blonds flottant derriere elle.  
Fred resta sans bouger,puis se leva à son tour.  
_Eh bien,l'equipe de Serpentards aura enfin trouvé un membre digne de jouer au Quidditch !  
Et il s'eloigna,suivie de pres par Hermione et Ron,toujours sur le choc.  
Harry resta donc seul avec George,qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le debut.  
_George ?Il va bientôt faire nuit,on devrait peut-etre rentrer,non ?proposa Harry.  
George ne repondit pas.Le regard immobile,les levres legerement entrouverte,il semblait plongé dans une profonde reflexion.  
_Tanianka est.Hors du commun,n'est-ce pas ?continua Harry,sans attendre de reponse.  
Il se leva au bout de quelques minutes de silence,et s'eloigna.  
*Oui,hors du commun.*pensa-t-il.  
Il arrivait en direction du chateau quand une ombre l'enveloppa.Il se retourna pour voir Tanianka qui se tenait en équilibre sur son balai.  
_Ah,euh,salut !balbutia Harry.Euh.C'était.Tu étais vraiment.Je veux dire,tu es bonne sur un balai.  
Tanianka se laissa tomber de son balai et atterit gracieusement sur ses pieds.  
Pour se donner contenance Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'approcha du balai de Tanianka qui était resté suspendu dans les airs.  
_Ton balai m'a l'air tres rapide.C'est un Eclair de Feu ?demanda-t- il.  
Mais en s'approchant,il put constater de lui-même que ce n'etait pas un Eclair de Feu.Le balai,au manche un peu plus large que la moyenne et aux poils d'un noir profond,semblait vibrer de puissance. Il tendit la main pour le toucher,mais Tanianka l'arreta.  
_Je te le deconseille.Personne à part moi ne peut le toucher.Celui qui me l'a offert l'a scellé avec mon sang,et je suis la seule à pouvoir monter dessus.C'est de la magie tres ancienne.expliqua-t-elle en voyant l'air perplexe d'Harry.  
Celui-ci ocha la tête.  
_Tu es drôlement douée au Quidditch,repeta-t-il.Qui t'as appris à jouer ?  
_Tu te debrouilles pas trop mal non plus sur un balai,Harry Potter.dit Tanianka en ommettant une nouvelle fois de repondre aux questions d'Harry.  
*Elle ne se confie vraiment pas.*constata-t-il,ce qui l'enerva quelque peu.  
_Comment tu pourrais le savoir,tu m'as encore jamais vu jouer !lanca- t-il sur un ton de défi,ce que Tanianka sentit.  
Elle attrapa son balai et s'approcha d'Harry si pres qu'il put sentir le parfum de ses cheveux.  
*Caramel.*pensa-t-il en humant aussi fort qu'il put.  
Tanianka colla son corps contre celui d'Harry et murmura dans son oreille.  
_Mais parceque je sais tout sur toi,Harry.chuchota-t-elle.  
Et elle s'eloigna sans plus attendre,laissant Harry dans un grand état de perplexité et dans une reflexion intense.Finalement,il rentra au château.  
Plus tard dans la soirée,George cligna des yeux,regarda autour de lui,et s'ecria :  
_EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH !!!MAIS ME LAISSEZ PAS TOUT SEUL !!! 


	8. Une nouvelle amitié

Chapitre 8  
Une nouvelle amitié  
  
Les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent avec une bonne nouvelle pour les élèves qui restaient :l'école avait en effet décidé d'organiser un bal pour Halloween !Un bal costumé,cela va de soi !  
Malheureusement,même cette nouvelle n'arriva pas à convaincre tous les élèves de Poudlard à rester.Les parents avaient trop peur pour leurs enfants,et il ne restaient plus qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves,dont principalement des Serpentards.  
Les entraînements avec le professeur de Molenne se poursuivaient,plus intéressant les uns que les autres,mais également de plus en plus fatiguant.Harry et Ron acceuillirent les vacances avec soulagement.En plus des entraînements avec de Molenne,ils devaient également s'entraîner au Quidditch,car les matchs débutaient après les vacances,mais ils avaient aussi tous les devoirs que tous les professeurs leur donnaient.Ils croulaient littéralement sous le travail.Seule Hermione ne semblait pas avoir de problème à être à jour,et elle passait tous son temps libre à la bibliothèque,avec ou sans Harry et Ron,quand elle arrivait à les traîner la- bas.  
Il faut que nous travaillons dur si nous voulons avoir une chance d'avoir nos buses !répétait-elle sans cesse.  
Mais pour les vacances,elle les laissa tranquille un moment.Ron et Harry purent se consacrer à la recherche d'un costume pour le bal d'Halloween.  
Je pensais me déguiser en loup-garou,lanca Ron.T'en penses quoi Harry ?  
Mmm...Euh,et bien...Oui,pourquoi pas ?répondit Harry avec hesitation.Mais euh...Tu devrais peut-être choisir un costume plus...Moins...Encombrant,non ?  
Harry a raison,Ron.fit Hermione,le nez plongé dans un bouquin.Si tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ton costume,tu ne pourras pas danser.  
Oui,mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée à part celle-ci !gémit Ron.  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.  
Moi,j'ai pensé me déguiser en mousquetaire !lança Harry.  
Un mousque-quoi ?s'exclama Ron.  
Un mousquetaire,Ron.Comme dans le livre d'Alexandre Dumas,Harry ?demanda Hermione sans lever le nez de son bouquin.  
Oui.C'est un de mes livres préferés,avoua Harry.  
Mais...De quoi vous parlez ?s'écria Ron.  
C'est un auteur moldu,Ron.Tu sais,je pense vraiment que tu aurais du prendre l'étude des moldus comme option,ça t'aurait beaucoup aider,lança Hermione.  
Ron se contenta de grimacer en guise de réponse. A ce moment,les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.Fred tournait autour de George qui lui semblait abassourdi.Ils s'assirent tous deux à coté de Ron.  
Allez,George,raconte moi !insista Fred.  
Raconter quoi ?Que s'est-il passer ?demanda Ron.  
Fred se tourna vers lui.  
George a discuté avec Tanianka,répondit-il.  
Hermione émit un léger bruit d'agacement.  
Laisse moi deviner,elle a été insolente comme elle l'est avec tout le monde ?lança-t-elle.  
George se tourna vers elle.  
Détrompe toi,Hermione,elle est très différente lorsqu'elle est seule.  
Hermione due reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort,et ferma son livre pour mieux suivre la conversation.  
En fait,commença George,je me promenais- innocement,comme toujours -dans le couloir du 5eme étage- celui avec les grandes fenêtres -et j'entends quelqu'un chanter.Je lève la tête,et qui je vois assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ?Une jolie Serpentard,seule.Moi,forcement,je m'approche.Là,elle s'arrête de chanter,et elle me dit comme ça sans me regarder : « Encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup,George Weasley ? » !  
Fred et Ron ouvrirent de grands yeux,tandis que Harry et Hermione se regardaient sans comprendre.  
Ah...Et alors ?risqua Harry.  
Et alors ?Et alors ?s'exclama Fred.Dis leur,Ron.  
Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux,puis se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.  
Vous comprenez pas ?Tanianka l'a appelé George !  
Oui,et alors ?s'énerva Hermione.Jusqu'à preuve du contraire,c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle !  
Mais Hermione,enfin !Même moi qui vit avec eux depuis 15 ans,j'ai encore du mal à les différencier à des moments !Et Tanianka a reconnu George sans même le regarder !Elle le connaît à peine !  
Une simple coïncidence,j'en suis sûre !lança Hermione.  
  
Oh non,c'était pas une simple coïncidence,ça tu peux me croire,Hermione !rétorqua George.  
  
Et après,qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Fred avidement.  
  
Ben après je lui demande ce qui lui fait dire ça,et elle me répond que ça fait à peine 2 mois qu'elle est dans cette école et qu'elle a deja entendu parler des « Terreurs Weasley » !  
  
Les « Terreurs Weasley »,répéta Fred.Ca me plait bien !  
  
Tu m'étonnes !renchérit George.Ensuite je lui dit que moi aussi j'ai déjà entendue parler d'elle,et que c'est impressionnant pour une nouvelle.  
  
Et elle a répondu quoi ?demanda Ron.  
  
Rien,elle m'a juste regardé.Puis elle a tendu les bras vers moi et elle m'a dit : « Tu me rattrapes ? »,puis PAF !Elle me tombe dans les bras !  
  
Fred,Ron et Harry ouvrirent de grands yeux.  
  
Pendant un moment qui m'a semblait être une éternité mais qui n'a sûrement duré que quelques secondes,elle est restée dans mes bras,puis elle s'est écartée et m'a dit de faire attention,en m'appelant encore une fois pas mon prénom.Et elle est partie...  
  
Fred poussa un sifflement.  
  
Ben mon vieux !lança-t-il en donnant une tape amicale à son jumeau.Je crois bien que tu as quand même une chance.  
  
Je n'en serais pas si sûre,à ta plaçe.répondit tranquillement Hermione en rouvrant son livre.Tous les garçons qui lui ont demander de sortir avec eux ont essuyés une refus clair et net !  
  
Mais George n'écoutait plus.Il repensait à une certaine jeune fille aux yeux noisettes appartenant à Serpentard...  
  
2 jours !Plus que 2 jours avant le bal costumé d'Halloween,et Hermione n'avait toujours pas de costume !Elle se trouvait donc à la bibliothèque,la table à laquelle elle était assise recouverte de livres,au comble du désespoir.  
  
Ben Hermione,tu fais quoi à la bibliothèque un jour de vacances ?demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Elle s'assit en face de la jeune fille.  
  
C'est mon frère qui m'a dit que tu te trouvais là.Et je me demande bien pourquoi !continua la rouquine.Tu révises pour les Buses ?  
  
Hermione secoua la tête en gémissant.  
  
Pas du tout.C'est juste que le bal d'Halloween est dans 2 jours,et je n'ai pas de costume !Comment je vais faire ?  
  
Ginny aquieça et saisit un des livres posés devant Hermione.  
  
Ce serait tout de même malheureux qu'on ne trouve rien dans tous ces livres !On va chercher !  
  
Pendant 2 heures durant,elles feuilletèrent tous les livres qu'Hermione avait trouvé et qui se référaient de prés ou de loin à d'éventuels costumes ou tenues. Finalement,Hermione,plus découragée que jamais,mit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit de plus belle.  
  
C'est inutile,je ne trouverais jamais une tenue qui ne soit pas ridicule tout en étant originale !Et le bal est dans 2 jours !Au secours...  
  
Tu n'as qu'à ne pas y aller !suggéra Ginny.  
  
Ne pas y aller ?!s'exclama Hermione.Mais Ginny,je suis préfète !C'est mon devoir d'y aller !  
  
Je n'ai pas d'autres idées Hermione...dit Ginny d'une voix triste.  
  
Moi j'en ai une !lança une voix froide derrière eux.  
  
Les 2 Gryffondors se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.Tanianka se tenait là ,les bras chargés de lourds volumes poussiéreux.  
  
J'ai une idée de costume qui pourrait t'aller,continua la Serpentard.Suivez moi.  
  
Elle s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie.Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent un moment,puis sortirent de la bibliothèque à la suite de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment,elles arrivèrent devant la salle d'entraînement qu'avait choisie le professeur de Molenne et entrèrent.Tanianka posa tous ses livres sur une table,et Hermione,en bon rat de bibliothèque qu'elle est,s'empressa d'y jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
« Magie Noire :Niveau Supérieur », « Rituels de Magie Noire en tous genres pour Spécialiste en la matière »,lut-elle.Mais Tanianka,ce sont des livres interdits !s'exclama-t-elle.Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on en trouve dans la réserve !Comment as-tu fait pour te les procurer ?  
  
La curiosité est un vilain défaut,répondit laconiquement l'intéressée.  
  
Elle s'approcha d'un coffre et en sortit diverses étoffes de couleur lilas et bleu ciel.  
  
Mais,ce coffre n'était pas là quand on est venue la dernière fois !s'exclama Ginny.  
  
Cette salle est magique.Tous ce dont on aurait besoin s'y trouvera toujours,dit Tanianka.  
  
Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et la drapa d'un pan de tissus lilas.  
  
Euh...Tanianka...C'est quoi ton idée ?demanda Hermione anxieusement.  
  
Fée,répondit Tanianka.  
  
Fée ?Mais euh...Tanianka,beaucoup de filles risquent d'être déguisées en fées,dit timidement Ginny.  
  
Tanianka se tourna vers elle.  
  
Meilleures idées peut-être ?Je t'écoute.  
  
Ginny rougit et ne dit plus rien.  
  
Ginny a quand même raison.Une fée,c'est...  
  
Tanianka sortit une feuille de sa poche et la montra aux 2 jeunes filles.  
  
Ouah !s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.  
  
C'est toi qui l'a dessinée ?C'est super...murmura Hermione.Mais comment tu comptes la fabriquée ?Il ne reste plus que 2 jours avant le bal.C'est...  
  
Magique.coupa Tanianka en ensorcelant un mètre ruban pour prendre les mesures de la jeune fille.  
  
Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir.  
  
Euh...Tanianka,tu crois que tu pourrais aussi...Enfin,je veux dire...balbutia Ginny.  
  
Tanianka se tourna vers elle,la jaugea un instant,puis se dirigea vers le coffre et en sortit cette fois des pans de tissus d'un blanc éclatant dont elle drapa Ginny.  
  
Ange,dit-elle.  
  
Mais Tanianka,enfin,pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?demanda Hermione.  
  
Tanianka se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
  
Ca m'occupe.  
  
Tu devais aimer jouer à la poupée quand tu étais petite,non ?Parce que,je te l'avoue,j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée !s'amusa Ginny.  
  
Tanianka se figea l'espace d'une seconde.  
  
Jouer ?Oui je jouais,mais pas à la poupée...Mon jeu favori,c'était...  
  
Et toi,en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?questionna Hermione.  
  
Sorcière,répondit Tanianka.  
  
C'était...  
  
Ginny et Hemione se regardèrent.  
  
Euh...Mais Tanianka...fit Hermione timidement.C'est ce que tu es...  
  
Tanianka sortit une autre feuille de papier de sa poche.Les 2 Gryffondors y jetèrent un coup d'œil.  
  
Ouah !!  
  
Décidément,Tanianka,tu as un don pour le dessin !lança Ginny.  
  
Elle tapa dans ses mains.  
  
Je sens que ce bal va être super !s'écria-t-elle.Oh Tanianka,comment te remercier ?  
  
Oui,mon jeu favori,c'était...  
  
En ne le faisant pas,répondit simplement Tanianka.  
  
Tuer...  
  



	9. Le Bal d'Halloween 1

Chapitre 9  
Le Bal D'Halloween  
1/2  
  
31 Octobre. Halloween. Tout le château retentissait de cris et de rires. Il était 19h, et le bal allait commencer par un repas. Mais d'abord, il fallait oser descendre vêtus des costumes choisis. Dumbledore ayant rendue le port d'un masque obligatoire, il serait dur de connaître son voisin, sauf pour ceux qui savait comment l'autre serait déguisé. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry, vêtu d'un pantalon prés du corps,de bottes qui montaient jusqu'au genou et d'une tunique d'un vert assorti a celui de ses yeux, patientait prés de la porte que Ron ait fini d'ajuster son costume, tout en attachant sa ceinture où pendait une épée. Ron, dépêche toi, on doit être les derniers de tout le château, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Ron ne répondit pas,trop occupé qu'il était avec son costume de lutin. Il avait finalement opté pour cette tenue d'un vert foncé qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux. Il attacha les lanières de son gilet sans manches et coiffa son bonnet. Il se tourna vers Harry. Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux en écartant les bras. Harry leva les yeux, s'échappant à son reflet dans le miroir en face duquel il venait d'enfiler son chapeau à plume. Euh... mmm... C'est... bien... C'est... C'est vert !fit-il d'une voix incertaine. Ron devint aussi vert que son costume. Non, je t'assure Ron, tu es très bien ! s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. Ce costume de lutin te va très bien ! Ron esquissa un sourire. Merci. Ton costume de mousquetaire n'est pas mal non plus, rétorqua-t-il. Dites, vous avez l'intention de descendre un jour ou l'autre ou vous allez rester ici à vous complimenter jusqu'à plus soif ? lança la voix de Fred qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il fut rejoint par George. Tous 2 étaient habillés d'un simple jean bleu délavé large et tombant en dessous duquel on pu apercevoir le même élastique de caleçon rouge et d'un t-shirt à manches longues rouge avec un mini lion rugissant sur la manche. Le t-shirt était moulant, laissant apparaître une musculature dû au Quidditch, et les manches avaient un trou pour laisser passer le pouce. Ils avaient hérissés leurs cheveux roux avec du gel, et portaient des chaussures noires avec des lacets rouges. Euh...Mais, en quoi vous êtes déguisés ? demanda Ron d'une voix incertaine. Vous n'êtes même pas déguisés ! s'exclama Harry. Erreur, mon cher Harry ! répliqua George d'une voix enjouée. Je suis déguisé en Fred déguisé en George... Et moi en George déguisé en Fred... Ou bien en Fred déguisé en George qui tente de se faire passer pour Fred, continua George. Et en George déguisé en Fred déguisé en George déguisé en Fred, renchérit Fred. Ils firent semblant de se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Ca m'a l'air compliqué votre histoire ! lança Harry en souriant. Je dois avouer que je serais incapable de vous reconnaître ! A dire vrai Harry, nous aussi... se lamenta George. Allez venez, on est les derniers! fit Fred. Au fait, Ron, t'es déguisé en quoi ? En tas de... Ron poussa un gémissement rauque. Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en ne croisant personne. Arrivés prés de hall, ils enfilèrent leurs masques qui cachaient le haut de leurs visages. Bonne soirée les gars ! murmura Fred.  
Et il s'éloigna en compagnie de son jumeau.  
Harry et Ron s'appuyèrent contre un mur et essayèrent de deviner qui se cacher sous tels ou tels masques .  
Regarde ! Voila Cho ! s'exclama Ron.  
Harry se tourna dans la direction que lui montré un Ron hilare. Cho venait d'arriver en compagnie d'amies de Serdaigle. Même avec un masque, elle était facilement reconnaissable à cause de son kimono et de ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon serré.  
Elle est gentille cette fille ! lança une voix prés de l'épaule de Ron.  
Le Gryffondor sursauta et baissa la tête pour voir Luna Hope qui se tenait tout prés de lui. Il n'était pas dur de la reconnaître elle aussi à cause de ses cheveux blonds toujours pas coiffés et des ses grands yeux verts. Elle était déguisée en Indienne.  
Elle est gentille mais elle est triste. C'est dommage, continua-t- elle.  
Tu es déguisée en... Pocahontas ? tenta Harry.  
Luna hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
Plus exactement en sorcière indienne, rectifia-t-elle en brandissant son long collier de perles et de dents.  
Ron recula légèrement en grimaçant.  
Dis, pendant qu'on y est, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
Et ma sœur également ? renchérit Ron.  
Luna leur jeta un regard profond de derrière son masque en peau.  
Non, Ron, Harry, je ne les ai pas vu. Elles ne sont pas encore arrivées, chuchota-t-elle. Et Tanianka Mordorina non plus...  
Et elle s'éloigna .  
Quel rapport entre Hermione, Ginny et Tanianka ? Mis à part le fait qu'elles soient pas encore là ? demanda Ron à mi-voix.  
Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Finalement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et les élèves purent enfin entrer.  
La Grande Salle avait bien évidemment été décorée pour l'occasion. Des citrouilles éclairantes flottaient de-ci de-là, les murs avaient été recouverts de tissus noirs et oranges qui semblaient flotter au gré d'une brise invisible, et des squelettes étaient accrochés au plafond.  
Les 4 tables qui caractérisées les 4 maisons avaient été enlevées et remplacées par des tables plus petites qui pouvaient accueillir une dizaine de personne.  
Ca me fait penser au bal de noël de l'année dernière, commenta Ron.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
Sauf que cette fois, on passera pas pour des imbéciles si on a pas de cavalières ! continua Ron. Viens, essayons de nous trouver une table.  
Ils slalomèrent entre les différentes tables pour en trouver une éloignée de la scène qui accueillerait bientôt l'orchestre. Seulement, un élève était déjà assis là.  
On peut s'asseoir ? demanda Harry.  
L'élève en question leva la tête de son verre dans lequel il semblait vouloir se noyer. Ses yeux étaient bleus acier et ressortaient d'autant plus qu'il était tout en noir,comme ses cheveux hérissés. Il essaya un instant de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce costume, et Harry se réjouit d'avoir dissimulé sa cicatrice sous son chapeau ses lunettes n'étaient non plus pas visibles sous son masque. Ron n'était pas reconnaissable non plus car il avait caché ses cheveux roux sous son bonnet vert, et ses nombreuses taches de rousseur n'étaient non plus pas visibles graçe à son masque. L'élève hocha la tête, et Harry et Ron s'assirent. Le garçon à coté de qui ils se trouvait portait un pantalon en cuir avec une chemise de soie ouverte au col et tous 2 moulants. Son masque était en cuir, et il portait un tour du cou en cuir avec des clous. Exactement le genre de Tanianka. pensa Harry. D'ailleurs,où elle est ? Ils furent rejoins par Luna -Ron ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace en apercevant le collier en dents qu'elle portait- , et Harry se demandait encore une fois où pouvait se trouver Hermione et Ginny, quand du brouhaha prés des portes attirèrent l'attention des jeunes gens assis à la table. Ils se penchèrent et aperçurent 3 jeunes filles qui venait de faire leur apparition.Harry, Ron restèrent bouche bée. Harry, c'est... chuchota Ron d'une voix presque inaudible. C'est... Tiens, voila enfin Ginny ! Avec Hermione et Tanianka Mordorina, leur lança Luna sans se tourner vers eux. En effet, les 3 jeunes filles en question se trouvaient bien être Tanianka, Hermione et Ginny, mais il est vrai également qu'il était dur de rester stoïque en les voyant. Tanianka aurait pu être dure à reconnaître car elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir, mais la couleur de ses yeux, surtout maquillés de noir comme aujourd'hui, ne passait jamais inaperçue. La robe qu'elle portait était toute noire et tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était fendue des 2 cotés jusqu'à mi-cuisses,et très decolletée. Les manches n'étaient pas rattachées à la robe, et s'élargissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure,jusqu'à toucher terre. Des bandes de voiles rouge sang étaient attachés aux fines bretelles,ressortaient des manches et de la robe, là où elle était fendue. Elle avait attachés ses cheveux avec du voile rouge sang,et ses levres étaient peintes en rouge sang également. Elle avait blanchie sa peau,et ses chaussures noires à talons faisaient un doux bruit mat quand elle marchait. A sa gauche se trouvait une jeune fille brune, et Harry devina qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione car la jeune fille semblait terriblement gênée. Hermione avait beaucoup changée pour une simple soirée déguisée, mais elle était magnifique. Sa robe, de couleur lilas,était constituée de plusieurs bouts de tissus assemblés les uns sur les autres et qui tombaient sur ses genoux. Au bout de chaque bandes de tissus une étoile argentée était accrochée. Sa robe n'avait pas de manches, et était attachée graçe à plusieurs nœuds. Dans son dos étaient attachées une paire d'ailes translucides. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par des étoiles argentées et retombaient en anglaises, et ses bottines claquaient quand elle marchait. (je sais, tout le monde se fiche de savoir si ses chaussures font du bruit ou pas, mais pour moi c'est un détail important !) Et enfin, à la droite de Tanianka se tenait Ginny, facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux couleur de feu qui tombaient sur ses épaules. La jeune fille portait une robe d'un blanc immaculée attachée en dessous de la poitrine par un ruban doré. Elle avait noué d'autres rubans dorés autour de son cou et de ses poignets, et était chaussée de ballerines blanches sans talons. Elle avait attachée une paire d'ailes dans son dos, et son masque comportait des plumes blanches. Les 3 jeunes filles restèrent immobiles un moment, discutèrent entre elles, puis Hermione aperçut Harry et Ron et elles se dirigèrent toutes 3 vers leur table. Dis, tu savais toi que Ginny et Hermione étaient amies avec Tanianka ? chuchota Ron. Harry secoua la tête négativement tandis que les 3 adolescentes s'asseyaient. Très jolie costume, Ron, lança Hermione d'un ton ironique. Ginny pouffa et Ron rougit. Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait volontiers sortie une réplique bien sortie à la jeune fille s'il n'avait pas été aussi intimidée par celle-ci. Il est vrai qu'Hermione était vraiment très belle, tout comme Ginny qui avait vraiment l'air d'un ange. Harry les voyait sous un autre jour. Toutes 2 ne ressemblaient plus du tout aux collégiennes en uniforme qu'elles étaient d'habitude, elles avaient énormément changées. Ginny ne semblait plus du tout intimidée par Harry, et Hermione avait une attitude différente, tout en conservant sa timidité. Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que Ginny et Hermione avait passées les 2 derniers jours en compagnie de Tanianka,pour parfaire leur façon d'être. Tanianka leur avait fournie de précieux conseils, et les changements s'en feraient bien ressentir, Harry en avait le pressentiment... 


	10. Le Bal d'Halloween 2

Chapitre 10  
Le bal d'Halloween  
2/2  
  
Mes chers élèves, un peu d'attention je vous prie, lança le professeur Dumbledore de la table des professeurs où il se trouvait. Instinctivement, Harry chercha des yeux Hagrid, mais il fut une fois de plus déçu : le géant ne s'y trouvait toujours pas. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry nourrissait l'espoir que son ami reviendrait, mais il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles, à son plus grand désespoir. Il avait essayé d'en toucher un mot à Sirius dans une de ses lettres, mais son parrain ne semblait rien savoir,ou ne voulait pas lui en parler. Alors Harry attendait. Il reporta son attention sur le directeur. Celui-ci semblait avoir une grande nouvelle à leur annoncée. Il ouvrit la bouche, et lança : Bon appétit ! Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, et commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes des diverses choses qui venaient d'arriver sur la table. A la table de Harry, Ron n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, mais finit par se décider lorsque Ginny et Hermione le relancèrent sur son costume. Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait, et se tourna vers Luna qui rêvassait en grignotant une biscotte, puis vers Tanianka et le jeune garçon vêtu de cuir. Qui donc se cachait derrière ce masque en cuir ? Tanianka semblait le connaître, mais Harry ne parvenait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Pourtant, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et même le connaître. Lorsque le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le regarda de son regard bleu acier, Harry le reconnut subitement. Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Le silence se fit à leur table. Ron se tourna vers Drago et le regarda d'un œil rond. Luna ne tourna même pas la tête et continua de grignoter sa biscotte. Hermione et Ginny ne semblaient pas particulièrement surprise de voir Malefoy, juste intéressées par son costume. Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?demanda Ron. Je les ai teints, stupide Gryffondor ! Bien sur, pour un pouilleux dans ton genre, tu peux juste te permettre des costumes comme celui que tu portes en ce moment même. répliqua Malefoy. Le teint de Ron vira au rouge cramoisi, et Harry s'apprêtait à défendre son ami, lorsque Tanianka tourna son regard vers lui. Harry se retrouva la bouche ouverte, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Seuls comptaient les yeux dorés de la jeune Serpentard. ...costume ! Harry sursauta. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Ron, échappant à l'emprise du regard de Tanianka. Mais il ne sut jamais ce que Ron avait répliqué à Malefoy, car l'orchestre venait d'arriver. Ce sont des élèves de 6eme et de 7eme années qui forment l'orchestre. dit Hermione en suivant du regard les 3 filles et le seul garçon du groupe qui s'avançaient dans la salle vers la scène. On a un orchestre ? Ici, à Poudlard ?s'étonna Ginny. Oui, des élèves qui ont pris l'option musique en 3eme année. répondit Hermione, tandis que l'orchestre prenaient leurs instruments. Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva, suivit de quelques accords de guitare. Le rythme s'accéléra rapidement, mais la chanson ne commença réellement qu'avec l'entrée en scène du garçon à la batterie. Au début, personne n'osa s'avancer sur la piste de danse. Tous se jaugeaient, attendant de voir qui oserait faire le premier pas. Ici, Harry put nettement remarquer la différence entre les Serpentards et les autres élèves. Pas besoin d'enlever les masques pour le remarquer. Certains élèves, apparemment et sûrement de Serpentards, avaient croisés leurs bras comme pour dire qu'ils ne danseraient sûrement, voir pas du tout. Les autres semblaient hésiter, mais finalement quelques uns se levèrent. Sûrement des Gryffondors, bien décidés à honorer le courage qu'on leur prêtait. La piste se remplit petit à petit. Mais à leur table, aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait. Pour sa part, Harry ne savait pas danser, et gardait un mauvais souvenir du bal de l'année dernière pendant lequel il avait été obligé de danser. 'Mione, tu danses ? lança soudainement Ginny. Avec plaisir Gin' ! dit Hermione en se levant et en entraînant Ginny par la main. Celle-ci tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers Harry. Tu me réserves la prochaine danse Harry, tu veux bien ? Et elle disparut au milieu de la foule en compagnie d'Hermione. Harry resta bouche bée, tout comme Ron. Luna était déjà partie depuis un moment rejoindre quelques uns de ses camarades de maison. Malefoy ricana. Eh bien, eh bien, la petite Weasley n'a plus peur de rien maintenant ! Avec Granger, elles se dévergondent les petites pucelles! Mais dis moi, comment as-tu réussi à faire cela Tanianka? Ron réagit au quart de tour, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs. Je t'interdis d'appeler Hermione et ma sœur de cette façon !Tu entends ? s'exclama-t-il. Je suis pas sourd Weasley, je t'entends parfaitement. répliqua calmement Malefoy. C'est pas ma faute si ta petite sœur devient grande ! Quand à Granger, c'est pas ma faute non plus si c'est plus un simple rat de bibliothèque. Tout le mérite en revient à Tanianka. Tu devrais la remercier, parce que ça devenait urgent, sérieusement. Ron se tourna d'un bloc vers Tanianka qui le regarda sans broncher. T'as fait quoi à ma sœur ? Réponds ! Je leur ai montré comment vivre.Rien de plus.répondit la jeune fille. Elles vivent plutôt dangereusement, si tu veux mon avis Weasley. lança Malefoy d'un ton faussement indifférent en désignant la piste de danse. Sur celle-ci, Hermione et Ginny tournoyaient en se tenant la main. Dans un parfait ensemble, elles reculèrent en se tenant toujours par la main, puis se rapprochèrent en levant les bras au dessus de leurs têtes. Elles se tournèrent l'une autour de l'autre sans se décoller, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, les boucles brunes d'Hermione se mêlant à la chevelure rousse de Ginny. Elles éclatèrent de rire et tournèrent sur elles- mêmes sous le regard de nombreux garçons. Leur attitude avait changée, pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pour s'en apercevoir. Qu'avait bien pu dire ou faire Tanianka pour changer à ce point les 2 jeunes Gryffondors ? Surtout que le changement était bien loin d'être terminé. Non, il ne faisait que commencer...  
  
Minuit allait sonner. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Bien. Comme il en a été décidé, lorsque minuit sonnera, et pas une minute de plus ou de moins, vous enlèverez tous vos masques, que l'on voit enfin qui est qui. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'attends ce moment avec impatience depuis le début de la soirée. Lui-même ne s'était bien évidemment pas déguisé. Il aurait été bien trop facilement reconnaissable avec sa longue barbe blanche. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons tous compter les 12 coups de minuit ensemble. Tous les élèves se levèrent, et commencèrent à compter en même temps que leur directeur. UN ! La lumière diffuser par les citrouilles sembla s'affaiblir l'espace d'un instant. DEUX ! Le vent se leva au dehors pour faire légèrement vibrer les vitres. TROIS ! Harry et Ron jetèrent un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ginny, cote à cote. QUATRE ! Hermione et Ginny sentirent presque aussitôt le regard des 2 jeunes hommes et leur sourirent comme elles le faisaient toujours. CINQ ! Luna, profondément absorbée par la contemplation d'une citrouille flottante, comptait s'en vraiment s'en apercevoir. SIX ! George se tourna pour apercevoir Tanianka. SEPT ! Fred, s'apercevant du manège de son jumeau,lui donna un coup de coude et lui glissa une remarque qui fit rougir son semblable. HUIT ! Tanianka n'avait, quand à elle, strictement rien remarquée. La tête baissée, elle comptait à voix basse. NEUF ! Malefoy jeta un drôle de regard à Tanianka, semblant se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. DIX ! Le vent redoubla d'ardeur, avant de subitement se calmer. Même les voiles tendus sur les murs restèrent soudain totalement immobile. ONZE ! Harry ressentit tout à coup une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose n'allait pas... DOUZE ! Tanianka leva brusquement la tête et regarda Dumbledore qui, prit d'une sorte de malaise, se pencha en avant, avant de retomber sur sa chaise, aidée par le professeur MacGonnagal au visage inquiet et effrayé. L'impression d'Harry se transforma en violente douleur qui explosa à l'intérieur de son crâne comme toutes les vitres de la Grande Salle qui répandirent leurs morceaux coupants comme des rasoirs sur les élèves qui se réfugièrent sous les tables. Les citrouilles s'éteignirent toutes en même temps, et seule la lumière des étoiles du plafond magique éclairait la salle où raisonnait des cris. Harry tomba à genoux, suivi par Ron et tous ceux de leur table. Harry ! Harry qu'est-ce qui... Mais Ron ne finit pas sa phrase. Une ombre menaçante s'infiltra dans la salle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Ginny qui se trouvait tout prés qu'Harry leva sa tête douloureuse pour apercevoir le même air chez Ron : de la peur,voir même une vraie terreur. Et ses yeux, écarquillés, qui fixaient un point en l'air. Difficilement à cause de la douleur qui vrillait son crâne, Harry leva à son tour les yeux pour apercevoir... Oh Merlin... entendit-il Malefoy et Hermione prononcer d'une même voix. L'ombre se révélait être la marque de Voldemort.  
  
Misérables créatures. Pauvres sorciers et stupides sangs de bourbe. Ce que vous pensiez n'être qu'un de vos pires cauchemars n'est autre que la réalité. La voix de l'ombre, froide, cruelle, sombre, s'éleva dans le silence qui s'était peu à peu installé. Un silence de terreur. Tremblez, car je suis là. Je suis revenu. Les orbites du crâne se tournèrent vers Harry. La douleur se fit quasi insupportable, mais le jeune homme se força à garder les yeux ouverts et le regard fixe. Vous ne m'aurez pas une seconde fois, ricana la voix. L'ombre commença à s'effacer lentement, mais avant de disparaître complètement, elle laissa un dernier avertissement. Elle vous tuera tous ! Le silence, toujours empreints de terreur, ne se troubla que par un léger froissement. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de se redresser. Pourtant, cette fois il n'avait su protéger ses élèves à temps. Ce n'était pas une attaque, mais un avertissement qui fit tout autant de mal et dispersa tout autant de peur dans les cœurs. Les élèves se relevèrent lentement, et enlevèrent leurs masques, dévoilant des visages déformés par la peur, ravagés par les larmes et blessés par les bouts de verres des vitres qui avaient explosés.  
  
La fin commençait... 


End file.
